Seeing through one's eyes
by tealana
Summary: this a family/mystery/horror/suspense fiction. isabelle smyth believes her regained sight is a miraclous gift but only if she knew the truth. a truth that will destroy her within & her faith when she discovers who gave her sight also gave her...life!
1. prologue

**A/N: this is the sequel to ****'Mona's journey home'****...this is about Isabelle Smyth. The twist is that Isabelle that is known and introduced in the last book, really isn't actually the Isabelle as led to be believe. She may look like the Smyth sister, move, behave, smell even spoke like her but she is not. I hope you enjoyed the story trailer as that scene is a deleted scene from the fiction which it will not be added in the story...I was going to put in as an flashback scene somewhere but then decided it would be better off as a story trailer instead...hope you enjoyed it and will be interested for the continuance of the book...please read and review but also tell me what your opinions on the chapter also please. Anyway on with the story...tootles ;) **

* * *

**Prologue**

**In the EFP secret underground base, somewhere in New Mexico...**

The tall dark figure, walking down the shadowed corridors until reached the guarded prison cells where a certain young maiden sat on a mattress...unable to see or defend herself against whomever came in and wish to have their way before taking her to the laboratory for more torturous experiments.

Holding his hands behind his back while he waited outside for the soldiers to bring out the prisoner for further extraordinary agonizing experimenting. Evilly smirking, glaring at his prized lab rat and followed behind as she was dragged to the laboratory.

Unable to defend herself or run due to her blindness...but never gave up hope. Despite she endured the torture inflicted upon her, day in...Day out...one after another.

After seeing her mother in her dreams telling her to stay strong...She kept hoping and praying that Mona will soon realise and return for her.

As she is dragged to the lab and strapped to the operating table, every limb even her skull binded down, tightly. Then the syringes were excruciatingly inserted in her skin, feeling her blood extracted but only just enough before sent back to the cell where she is kept under constant vigilant guard.

The psychotic EFP agent stood by, watched his fellow geneticist's experimented upon the blood, extracted from Isabelle. Seeing whether if it can be altered or merely evolved with some of the Alien DNA or even tried to see if Human and Alien DNA could coexist to create the perfect...

Child that will become the first of many super soldiers.

Question is...will he use the young human prisoner as his first laboratory breeding incubator or just continue to use her blood until she gives her last breath and die silently in vain which her sister will never know what has truly happened to her when the imposter was rescued in her place.

Not even her mother, Mina Smyth didn't even know the difference as she was too ill and terminally weak when reunited that day. Did Jane know or was she much in the dark as Mina?

"Dr. Report!" Bishop demanded

"The laboratory subject is exceptionally strong for her age and may be strong enough to carry the first fertile embryo. As her DNA and the alien DNA has merged nicely." Stockman answered.

"Before officially impregnating her with the embryo, test it on one of the lab animals first. Dr. Stockman." Bishop requested, standing over the computer and watched it compute the data and possible results.

The cybernetic scientist nodded and went to take out the first specimen; a large white rat. Inserting the syringe and extracted the blood from the rodent and began an immediate diagnostic for immediate results before impregnating the creature.

"One more thing . I want immediate results within the next two hours before beginning on the girl...Am I understood?" bishop inquired lowly.

"Yes agent bishop." Stockman replied.

The black suited agent was satisfied with his request as he left the lab, allowing stockman and the other EFP geneticist engineers did their job before officially beginning the breeding program of the perfect super human or in this case super alien-like hybrid soldiers.

Isabelle's cries and screams echoed down the halls of the federal base as she was experimented upon and tortured. Panting with every ounce of her breath as she hoped and prayed for a rescue, when she continued to fight, to stay alive and wished her sister will hear her somehow.

'_Mona...Mona...help me_.' She breathed then closed her eyes as she was too weak and try to remain awake.

The sounds of stockman's evil laugh over shadowed her plea. As she fell into a dark veil that covered her...

* * *

**In the lair, New York City**

Mona rose up, gasping for air as she choked and coughed from the terrifying nightmare. Holding her throat, covered in sweat and lightly panted. Luckily her slight shrieks didn't wake lil Vilana but did wake her terrapin husband, laying beside her.

"Mona...ya ok? What is it? Ya shivering." Raph concerningly reassured his wife with worry.

Uncertain to what she had seen, frightened but refused to believe that...this nightmare could possibly even be real as Isabelle is living back in Philadelphia with Jane, gaining her life to begin a new chapter for herself until she was strong officially to live on her own.

"Mona...Mona." Raph continued to call her name, scarcely but lowly enough so he wouldn't wake the baby, sleeping soundly close by in her crib.

_Breathe..."Isabelle..." breathe..."Isabelle." _she lowly mutteredand slowly faced the unmasked terrapin beside her.

The unmasked terrapin confusedly frowned, gazing her. "Isabelle...she needs me raph." Mona told her husband.

Raph tried to reassure her to lay back down and go back to sleep but she wouldn't. Unable to sleep himself and couldn't stand the sobbing of his wary wife. "Look...hon we'll go to phila and see if yar sister is ok. hmm?"

"Something is wrong raphie...something is telling me that my sister is still in danger and the Isabelle that returned with us that day after Mom died and gave me away on our wedding day is not my sister." Mona tearfully and wary said.

Raph draped his terrapin arms around her and held her close, reassuring her as much he could. Couldn't stand to see his wife, cry or upset especially if she has some strange dream but he couldn't ignore what she had told him especially if she could be right...seeking the truth to insure that his wife may or could be wrong just this once and could be just suffering from maternal affects since after giving birth to their daughter.

'_Master Yoshi...please...help me so I can help my wife...please_.' raph prayed.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter one...**

I know...I know...Wow huh? Different hmm?...any way what did you think? Be honest and please read and review as this will be the first hardest written book that I promised to write for you.

As this is uncharted and unknown territory for me as well. Please join me for the ride into the unknown and together we shall see where the story will take us as I am not sure where it will go at the moment.

How will Mona tell if her sister, Isabelle is the real sibling she recently reconnected with? Or could she be someone else that just happens to look every detail of her sister also speaks like her.

Join me next time in chapter one as it will be taken into a mysterious depth between the reconnected sisters that may not be really sisters at all. Read and review...until next time...tootles everyone...sayonara dudes and dudettes.

Raph: what ya doin' ?

Me: Hmm...oh nothing. *closing my book and shoving it underneath the cushion of the couch.

Raph: raising his brow at me, curiously frowning and slyly smirking.

Me: what's that smirk for?

Raph: *shakes his head* Oh nothing really. *stretches and yawns, pretending.* well good night.

Me: good night. *wipe the sweatdrop from my forehead and took out my book and began writing again, pretending to be unaware that I am watched from the shadows by the sneaky red clad terrapin; Raphael.

Raph: _so...that lil minx thinks she can hide that darn book from me...i'll show her. hee hee.*_stealthed his way to his room and laid his hammock til morning.

Me: psst...raph is in for a surprise if he tries to take my book to read again...*looking around to make sure no one else is around to hear.* ...raph will get the biggest chilly and cream pie smacked into his face when he tries to open the draw where my book will be placed and can you guess what kind of cream that will be infused with the chilly sauce? Hee hee...that terrapin will not know what will hit him when he tastes the cream...hee hee...anyway off to bed, big day tomorrow.

Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite...in how Elvira mistress of the dark will say...unpleasant dreams...*grinning and wink.*


	2. nightmares

**Chapter one-Nightmares**

**Later that afternoon, in the living room of the lair**

Mona nursed lil Vilana while she watched her wedding video, seeing her sister beside her as they walked down the aisle...walking with their arms entwined eachother as a family's promise to give away the bride. Feeling unsure as she can clearly see this Isabelle was with her but something was telling her...something was not quite right and she had to find out but how?

As she didn't know her long lost sister well since been away for nearly eight years, presumed dead until she returned home and endured the nightmare that no one should never experience. Only way is to know if this girl is her sister...she must learn to know who she is all over again and then figure out whether this girl has a flaw and is really Isabelle.

Vilana stirred as she pulled away from her mother's breast and silently gazed up, then suckled on her closed fist and drooled. The red clad terrapin walked up the couch, silently stood behind his wife and felt helpless. Unsure how he could be of help and wished to reassure his wife that Isabelle is who she always was and will be, just as she remembered her. Softly and warily sighed, placing his terrapin hand upon her shoulder, gently and reassuringly also gently gazed down upon her...giving her a soft warm loving smile when she looked up and gazed into his beautiful dark earthy brown eyes and returned the warm smile.

The tiny light brunette haired terrapin infant curdled softly as she gave her mother a starry eyed gazed sharing a mother and daughter bond.

"Ya ok?" Raph worriedly, reassured as he walked round the couch and sat down beside his wife.

Mona sighed, nodded and cradled their daughter close as she leaned upon his terrapin chest, laying her cheek upon his collarbone. Raph draped his arms around Mona, softly and reassuringly embraced her, comfortingly. "Are ya sure, hon?" He asked again

Mona nodded and softly replied. _"Yes."_

The red clad terrapin held Mona and their daughter close, wanting to make everything better but unsure how and where to start. He kissed her head then laid his terrapin cheek as he softly exhaled.

Gazing down to Vilana and warmly smiled as she tugged on his mask tails and sucked upon the end of it, returning the gaze. Raph softly chuckled, raised his hand and dangled one finger above his daughter. Releasing the mask tail without hesitation and reached for his finger and sucked upon it instead. The loving parents watched their infant daughter, happily suckle on the large green finger.

"C'mon Mona, ya look like that ya need some more." Raph suggested softly

Mona smiled and nodded. Gently held Vilana close within her motherly embrace as she slowly stood up, turned around to face her terrapin husband still sitting down. "Are you coming or gonna watch Tellie?" Mona asked, slyly smirking.

At first the red clad terrapin didn't quite understood what his wife was inquiring by what the question she stated. Sighed slightly then answered. "Maybe I'll watch alittle tellie." Stretching his arms above him, Mona nodded and slightly pouted playfully as she begun to walk away and sexually tormented her husband, using her tail to give him the hint of seduction.

Raph erotically smirked and glared slyly as he enjoyed feeling Mona's tail sensually luring him. "Oh A'righty then, I suppose you don't want your massage when I place Vilana down for a nap...pretending to be tired as she yawned...Well, nightie night daddy." Mona said, teasingly walked away.

Raph couldn't help himself and walked behind Mona slowly back to their room.

As Mona laid her daughter down in her crib, winded the crib musical mobile. Raph stood in the doorway of their room, leaned against the door frame and watched Mona tucked their daughter in the crib. "Night night, Vilana...Mummy loves you." She softly told her infant daughter, kissed her tiny forehead before leaving the crib side. As Mona turned around and saw raph waiting.

Erotically and slyly smiled at Raph, raph returned the smile then pushed himself from the doorframe and slowly walked towards Mona as she playfully teased him. They lovingly embraced each other as they made their way to the bed.

Playfully tickling at first then begun share a deep passionate loving kiss. Pulled away and gazed deeply into each other's eyes. _"I love you, Mona." _

Happily smiled and whispery replied. _"I love you too, raphie boy." _

Raph leaned in and kissed her deeply again.

* * *

Mona breathlessly sighed and stretched her arms above as she rolled over to her side. Happily smiled as she reached for the sheet and pulled it down, hoping to give raph a hug only to find herself...laying beside a rotten corpse. She terrifyingly screamed.

Sliding frighteningly back towards the cold brick wall, looking around. Hearing sounds of the echoed drippings of water and a strange erring breathless mutter.

"_They left me behind...they left me behind...they don't love me...they don't love me." _

"Who's there?" Mona called out

The erring muttering stopped. Silence filled the dark room around them.

"_Who's there?" _the erring voice repeated and crazily laughed

"Quit repeating my question and god-damn answer me." Mona barked

A dirty covered hand grasped her throat, slowly crushing her wind pipe and only partly of the arm was seen. Trying to escape the strong grasp as she was beginning to choke from non-access of air. Then suddenly Mona saw the face of her cell mate..."_Isabelle?" _Mona hoarsely stated

The cell prisoner scoffed and half smirked at Mona and answered. "No...Mona, I look like my mother but as you can see...I'm a freak. And my code name is 95871. Aka...Isabelle 3. I'm the third daughter of original host of Isabelle Smyth, so hello aunty and welcome to my worst nightmare."

Mona eyes widen with fear as she stared while Isabelle 3 opened her mouth wider with full of razor sharp teeth, drooling as she leaned in to take a bite.

Everything went black, Mona was shouting and thrusting while Raphael tried to wake her and Don cradled Vilana. "Mona wake up...wake up!" Raph told her, shaking the hysterical salamander.

Mona opened her eyes and looked around. "What happened? The baby!" Mona cried

"Vilana is fine, Mona. What happened?" Raph fearfully worried

"I don't know." Mona whispered, on the brink of tears.

"Ah...Don, could you take Vilana with you for a bit...please." Raph requested

"Sure raph." Don answered, taking the screaming frightened infant out of the room.

The unmasked terrapin cupped Mona's cheek, wiped away the falling tears and gently gestured her to face him. "What happened, Mona? Are ya ok? Did ya have another dream?" Raph inquired, worried and fearful

"Raph...I think that Isabelle is trying to reach out to me...I need to see my sister." Mona incoherently stated

Raph reassuringly embraced his frightened, hysterical wife. "We'll go see Izzy in Philadelphia, first thing in the morning but first get some sleep."

Mona nodded. Laid down, closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Raph kissed her forehead and left the room, so he could attend his frightened daughter. "What was all that about, Raphael?" Mikey wondered

"I don't know, lil bro. Mona has been having these weird out dreams about her sister, lately." Raph answered, taking his daughter from Don that now settled.

"What kind of dreams?" Don asked

"Nightmares actually." Raph replied

"Hmm..." Don humed, confused

"What is it?" Raph asked, glaring his brother wondering what he may be thinking.

"If Mona is having nightmares about her sister...the question is why? And What?" Don stated

"What are you getting at, Donnie?" Leo wondered, folding his arms.

"I'm not sure. If I'm mistaken...Mona could be suffering from postnatal stress and worrying about her sister now she has finally reconciled with her family after so long. And her hormones may be telling her that something is wrong even though they appear to be ok." Don explained

"In English Einstein." Raph asked

"Mona seems to be just having nightmares that appear normal through stress." Don answered

Raph scoffed and snorted slightly. "Explain to me why is she thrusting in her sleep and screaming out as if she is been attacked!" Raph demanded without yelling

"Depending what she is dreaming about, other than that I can not properly answer the question." Don answered, feeling helpless as he couldn't answer the question.

"Well, what are we going to do to help my wife?" Raph helplessly inquired as he cradled Vilana in his arms.

"Right now, let her sleep for now and in the morning...I'll try hypnosis to find the answer as this uncharted territory. Only then we'll know the answers to Mona's nightmares and why it surrounds Isabelle." Don explained

Yawn..."A'right then, in the meantime...yawn...I suggest we all go back to bed and get some sleep." Leo insisted

All four terrapins returned to bed, as raph laid his daughter down in her crib as she was finally settled and closed her eyes. Raph kissed her tiny forehead then went to bed, draped his arm around Mona's waist...assuming she was asleep which she wasn't.

Softly and tenderly kissed her shoulder; then pulled her close toward him as he returned back to sleep. Mona breathlessly sighed; a single warm tear fell down over her salamander nose as she silently prayed. _'Please god...tell me my sister is safe.'_

Closing her eyes and returned back to sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the secret EFP base and down In the EFP laboratory...**

Stockman and the EFP scientists extracted one small vile blood from the lab rat and inserted it with the sample DNA on microscopic plate before inserting an embryo within the host. Stockman was looking down the microscope, studying the DNA as agent bishop walked in the lab.

"Well Dr. Stockman, is it ready to proceed to impregnation?" bishop impatiently inquired

"Give me a moment and I will have the answers, you seek...agent bishop." Stockman answered

The black suited EFP agent stood waiting as he was offered to see the results for himself instead of it explained to him. As he looked down the microscope, he was exceptionally pleased.

"Proceed Doctor." Bishop ordered

Stockman smiled and nodded then continued onto the procedure of impregnating the first three waiting rodent hosts. After impregnating the rats then placed them separately in their own cubicles as they watched and waited for which one will expand the fastest and give birth before moving onto to human guinea pigs.

But the first mother to be, is expected to give birth to the first of many.

Also the EFP scientists had cloned more human hosts from the original to succeed in their plan of breeding as the first clone is brought out of the glass incubator and brought to life then thrown in the cell, waiting to be impregnated.

Finding that if they had manipulated the system of advertising fake inquests for those who are willing to surrogate themselves for money, would bring suspicions to the board of defence. This would give the president no choice to shut down the so-called earth protection project.

Taking extreme measures to protect the earth was Bishop's goal and he would go extreme lengths to do what was that he believe to be necessary no matter the cost of innocent lives, despite it is only one that will be forgotten...or as he believed to think so.

...

* * *

To be continued in chapter two...

What did you think? Be honest please as this was a tough chapter to write and I was up til 4am trying my best to sound as if made sense. I did said before that there will be twists and turns in this fiction. I am also writing as I go along due to this is of an somewhat horror like based fiction.

Sorry for the late update...If anyone with a sensitive mind, please dont read if you can't not handle what is written here. you have been warned. Anyway to those are reading this...read and review until next time...tootles.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_**...Early that evening...**_

Isabelle slightly murmured in her sleep, holding one arm above her head and tightly clutched upon the pillow as she tossed and turned her head side to side. Breathing heavily, the room temperature felt slightly higher as it was causing her to sweat.

Tossed over and buried her face in the pillow and dug her teeth into the pillow case, not knowing she had also bitten her lower lip. Her low murmurs grew louder as if she was beginning to shout. Turned over again, threw her arm along the bed side and hit her wrist hard against the edge of the bed side table but continued to sleep—and dream.

_**...Dreamscape...**_

Walking down a dark cold corridor, hearing screams of young women—some were crying out in agonizing, terrible pain. Some were shouting out, pleading to be let go and others cried out to have their babies, only to be denied and sedated.

As she stood in the doorway, and watched the delivery through a caesarean operation—the heart monitor displayed that the surrogate mother had passed on. The delivery was too much for the body to take, breathing heavily and frighteningly sniffled as she heard the baby's cries. The baby cries weren't normal—it sounded like shrieks, horrifying shrieks.

Walking towards the nursemaid that cradled the infant inside the sheet, unknowing that—what she is going to see, will _terrify_ her. She waited to see the infant as it was been cleaned. Slowly walking closer, her body trembled with _fear_. A tiny three clawed digit reached out followed below, a sharp tipped tail.

Covering her mouth, stopping from screaming out loud and stepped back, tripped over then fell into the wall but landed on the bed then strapped down with bright lights, shone around her. Tried to break free only to have the white straps, tighten down on her arms, legs, torso and head.

Looking at the ceiling and tried to look around the room, despite tied down. Frantically breathed _heavily_—The door opened, footsteps lightly treaded across the room. A wheelie table dragged along, carrying medical utensils.

"Let me go—**you son of a bitches**!" Isabelle growled, demanding to be released

A low evil chuckled echoed. "Let me go, **Now**!" Isabelle growled, demanding again.

"You have a purpose to uphold—_Isabelle._" a evil deep voice stated

'No—That voice.' She fearfully thought and continued attempting to break free. The man walked towards Isabelle's side, rolled up her sleeve and sterilized her skin. Standing over her while the light blinded her sight as it showed behind him.

"You have found your way back—Isabelle. It is time to fulfil your purpose and become apart of the family." Bishop evilly stated, evilly smug as he inserted the needle into her arm.

Squirming again, the straps tightened. "**NOOOOO**! Get away f-from—_me._" she screamed then loss consciousness.

The sounds of dripping water echoed as it was dropping within her ears. While feeling the coldness upon her skin, pushing up and leaned against the wet cold wall then suddenly felt slightly and abnormally larger. Groggily gazed down and saw, she was wearing a white gown then felt a small bump underneath. Pulling up the gown and gaspingly breathed with fear.

Seeing her abdomen was swollen. As she tried to stand, contractions began then the door opened with four men, barging in and surrounded her as they grasped each limb then lifted her up to the waiting bed and strapped her down then wheeled Isabelle down the corridor.

Breathing and panted as she pushed.

The pain was intense and felt like eternity until it disappeared, then finally relief as she deeply breathed.

A loud wail, screeched bounced off the walls—raising her head up to see the baby taken away and presented to the federal agent, standing close by. Trying to break free once again but couldn't as she had no strength, due to giving birth. The evil psychotic agent stood beside her and lowered close towards and gazed her, evilly smiling. "You have made me—Exceptionally proud and I _thankyou._"

Isabelle spat in Bishop's face and angrily glared. He stood up, wiped the salvia away from his face then stepped back—allowing the mother to see her offspring.

"See your baby—_Isabelle Smyth_." Bishop suggested in a low evil tone.

She gazed towards the baby cubicle and saw the baby she gave birth. The baby cried and moved its limbs about. Isabelle frighteningly glared the baby, gaspingly shouted and cried. "**NOOOOO!**"

The federal agent evilly smiled, laughed then walked towards to the door and listened to the threats. "**You are dead—you hear me Bishop! I swear I will kill you! You are ****dead****!**" Isabelle shouted, angrily threatened.

Bishop didn't answer, just smirked and continued out the door as it closed.

_**...End of dreamscape...**_

Isabelle shot up, in a broken cold sweat and shouted out. Gaspingly breathed and sighed, laying down and rubbed her forehead, grasping her hair. "_Jesus_" she stated

Raising up, walked to the bathroom and washed her face. Staring herself in the mirror, inhaled and exhaled slightly heavily. Reaching to her left, grabbed the handtowel and dried her hands when she noticed a small bruise on her forearm. Rubbing it and slightly stretched it, trying to figure how she received the bruising but had no memory of receiving.

Then glared the mirror again—staring her reflection as if she believed, it wasn't her. Disbelieving what she saw—and still disbelieved her sight was miraculous as her inner voice was telling her that something was wrong—she needed answers but the question was—where can she get them?

Then it struck her—

'Jane—She can give the answers that I seek.' She thought

The confused young woman, walked to the closest and pulled out her black clothing, dressed in the outfit then stormed out of the apartment and went to the Royal Prince hospital on boulevard road.

Meanwhile in the hospital, the unaware nurse worked in the special care unit that she will visited by someone that she only wishes to remember as a distant memory. Opening the drawer, taking out the photo of herself and a close friend, recently passed.

**...Knock—knock...**

The nurse quickly shoved the photo back in the draw. "Jane?" a fellow co-worker softly called

"Yes, Melissa." Jane answered

"Dr. Stone requested for your assistance." She said

"I'll be there in a minute." Jane replied

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter three...**

What do you think this time? Pretty twisty don't you think? This is a very difficult fiction that I have ever attempted before. I hope that I have succeeded to your expectations and I do hope that you will continue to read and enjoy this fiction.

Read and review...tootles


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

_**...In the hospital...**_

Jane stood up, walked to the door of her office and closed the door behind her as she went to the ER where she was needed. Quickly washed her hands, and dressed in the green ER robe and walked back against the door, opening it while she held her hands up and avoided touching anything that could contaminate the patient.

"BP normal, Dr." Dr. Jakes said

"Alright then—let's begin shall we?" Dr. Stone insisted

Jane assisted Dr. Stone with the surgeon utensils and kept him from sweating while operating. The surgeon held his hand, waiting for the scalpel to be placed in his hand. "Thankyou, Jane." Dr. Stone said, slowly cutting the patient's torso.

Dr. Jakes inserted the suction tube and removed the blood that could become contaminated during the operation. Jane reached for his forehead and patted the sweat drops, drying his skin.

Handing the scalpel and waited for a pair of small forceps and gently opened the torso muscles until he reached the desired location where a large lump sat. A white hard ball was finally located then removed immediately.

* * *

_**...Four hours later...**_

"Good work, everybody." Dr. Stone told his colleagues

Removing the surgeon gloves and washed his hands before walking out the waiting room and give the waiting family, good news. The anxious parents stood up and waited. "How is she, Doctor?" Mr Meyer asked

"She is quite well." Dr. Stone replied

"Can we see her?" Mrs Meyer requested

"Of course—one at the time, she still isn't out of the woods, yet." Dr. Stone answered, encouraging that only one visitor at given time as worriedly feared there may be complications. The worrying father, rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down and leaned over his knees. The surgeon sat beside him. "Will she make it?" Mr Meyer worriedly inquired

"The operation was successful—But—" Dr. Stone half answered with a worrying tone.

"But? Is my little girl gonna make it or not, Doctor?" Mr Meyer lowly asked, facing the floor.

"She is stabilized but we only prolonged her life for another six months—I'm afraid that the cancer may grow back." Dr. Stone explained.

Mr Meyer closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against his clamped hands and silently sobbed. "I'm sorry." Dr. Stone breathed, then stood up and walked away—leaving the grieving father.

Jane walked out of the ER and saw the father, grieving. Closed her eyes and breathed, trying to put the heartbreaking image in the back of her mind. As she went to her office, closed the blinds and door then opened the locker and undressed from her green hospital work clothing and into track suits, singlet and hooded jumper when she was addressed by a familiar voice. "Hello Jane."

Raising her head, eyes widen and closed the locker door. "Hello? I don't think we were properly introduced." She pretended not to know the visitor. "Oh c'mon, Jane—It's me." Isabelle answered

"_Isabelle?—"_ Jane whispered, turning around and faced the shadowed figure.

Isabelle reached for the desk lamp and switched it on. "I need some answers, Janey." Isabelle stated

Jane gazed amazed as she witnessed Isabelle is able to see. "Jane?"

"Sorry—How did it happen?" Jane apologised and curiously inquired

"How what happen?" Isabelle replied

"Your eyes? When? How long?" Jane answered, despite her suspicions since the very morning of Mina's passing. "That is why I am here—to find out." Isabelle replied, standing up and walked around the desk.

Jane raised a confused brow and said. "You don't know?"

Isabelle shook her head and sighed softly. "I need you tell me something...who am I?"

"You know who you are—You are Isabelle Smyth, your Mother is Mina Smyth." Jane encouraged

"And your sister—" Jane cut off

"_Sister?"_ Isabelle lowly whispered

"Yes sister—Mona-lisa." Jane replied, encouragingly grasped he shoulders.

"Why can't I remember?" Isabelle cried

"You honestly can't remember, can you?" Jane worriedly asked, glaring the confused young woman.

"I remember been trapped—experimented on." Isabelle explained

"What are you talking about, Izzy?" Jane inquired, warily.

Sighed breathlessly—Silence.

"I've been having these—_nightmares_." Isabelle answered

"What _nightmares_?" Jane whispered

"Trapped in a lab—with women _screaming_, and been forcibly impregnated with these things—deformed and _mutated_." Isabelle sobbingly explained

Jane listened, with frighteningly disbelief. "Anything else when you—dream? What do you see?" Jane said, not wanting to encourage a breakdown but she had to get to the bottom of it.

"There is a man—" Isabelle answered

"A man? What does this man look like?" Jane asked, hoping it isn't who she assumes to be. "Tall, pale and dressed in black with black glasses."

Jane's eyes widen and whispered immediately. "_Bishop_—We got to get out of here."

"And go where?" Isabelle wondered softly

"New York." Jane replied, walking arm in arm

"New York? What is in New York?" Isabelle said, pretending to know what Jane was talking about.

"Your sister has these—guys, they can help." Jane replied

"Really? I can't wait to meet _them." _Isabelle aka 95578 evilly grinned.

**...**

* * *

**To be continued in chapter four...**

Uh-oh...two Isabelle clones. Will the Isabelle that happens to be the good one, get to Jane before it is too late? When confronted with another Isabelle clone, what will she do? Confusing...

Hmm...interesting. read and review...tootles


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Isabelle finally reached the hospital but she was already too late. She speedily walked down the hall, until arriving to the reception counter and requested for one person in particular. "Jane Jefferson."

"One moment please." Receptionist requested, finished the report then slipped into the waiting file. Raised her head and faced the waiting trench coated visitor. "May I help you?"

"Jane Jefferson—Is she in?" Isabelle asked, again. "Miss Jefferson had already left."

"When?"

"Not long—'bout two moments at the least. Would you like to leave a message, I'll make sure she gets—" the receptionist looked up after searching for pen and paper to take down the message when she realised the trench coated visitor had disappeared. Scratching her head, pouted her bottom lip and raised a confused brow—wondering if she could be hallucinating or may need a cup of coffee. Pushing the chair back and walked to the coffee machine.

Disappearing down in the dark alley, then climbed up the wall before she was noticed by misunderstood ordinary people—began to run across the rooftops and leaped from one to the other as she reached to the vehicle waiting. Figuring out what to say when confront the former family nurse when reveal her secret. Will Jane understand or freak out? Only way to find out is—find her and destroy whomever is with her before a gruesome fate occurs that awaits her arrival.

Then suddenly 'bout in-between ten to fifteen seconds later she got view of the target and saw Jane, following them back to the apartment building and within, behind them.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile in Jane's apartment—three blocks away from the hospital...**_

Walking down the corridor until reaching the apartment door. Quickly searched through her bag for the key as her unknowing visitor awaits to be taken inside. "Sorry, Izzy—have to pack a few things before we leave or we will be discovered by them." Jane lowly assured as she inserted the key in the door lock and opened it then walked inside as the clone assassin followed within. "Quiet alright, wouldn't want to be captured." She answered, as her voice lowly sounded.

Jane searched for her small duffel bag so she could pack the important essentials in case of sudden ambush along the way. Grabbing a trench coat, hat, gloves, phone, pocket knife and pepper mace. "Ready?"

No response just a soft nod. Jane raised her brow, suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable and cautiously on guard. Rushed past her, carrying the bag on her shoulder as the door was slammed shut before she got a chance to leave, stopping in her tracks then turned around—and lowly whispery asked. "_Did you do that?"_

Standing in the shadows of the living room then slowly paced around the couch while running her hand along leather material, shredding it with her long sharp claws and huskily answered in a low growl. "I can not allow you to leave—Jane or should I say. _Dallas_!"

Eyes widen as she heard a name spoken as hadn't heard in a long time. "_Shit!__"_ she whispery stated, throwing her bag at the beast then tried to run for it but was over-powered by the powerful lunge.

Grunted slightly as she was turned over and hovered over by the beast—breathed upon by the foul stench of the drooling salvia, the mouthful of sharp teeth drawing closer towards her face while the sounds of the low growl and snarl filled her hearing as she stared with fear as it spoke. "Pleasure to meet the one and only Dallas Jenkins-Brice, but sorry to say—_it is time to __die_."

She closed her eyes to avoid to see the last moments and carry the last memory of her end. As the beast was about to kill it's prey—something had driven the pocket knife through the beast's throat. Blood dripping down from the wound and over her face as she quickly opened her eyes—able to see the hand, holding her knife but couldn't see the face of her rescuer—_yet_. The knife was hastily and viciously torn out from the throat, furthering tearing it open.

The bleeding, mutilated beast fell to the floor on its side. Dallas quickly pushed herself up and crawled backwards, away from the body then looked up—gaspily breathed when she saw Isabelle standing before her. Frighteningly flinched as she tried to crawl back once more as the hand was held before her then the voice stated softly and reassuringly. _"Come with me—if you want to live." _

She acceptingly took the hand and stood up—then carried out the balcony window. Landing on the pavement without breaking her bones which would have to a normal human being but she isn't. Placed on her feet, gently dragged along behind then disappeared in the nearby crowd until reaching the waiting vehicle that was left in the east towards the exit of the city.

Stepping out from the corner of the building—an EFP agent saw the black clad trench coated vigilante and the target leaving the scene before disappearing in the crowd. Opening his communicating laptop then sent a signal back to the federal base. "I'm listening—_private_." Bishop answered.

"The target has not been assassinated, sir."

"What about 95578?" bishop curiously asked. "Terminated, sir."

"Gather the body and return back to base—that is an order, soldier." Bishop ordered. "Affirmative sir."

...

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter five...**_

_**I know everyone—two pages long. Where is the rest? Well I don't want to give away too much or what this fiction be if I gave too much away in one chapter? Hmm?...anyway, in the next chapter answers will be revealed about what is really going? **_

_**I know what you are thinking—who the hell is Dallas Jenkins-Brice? What happened to Jane Jenkins? I know—all answers will be revealed next time, anyway read and review—until next time...tootles **_

_**I hope you all are still hanging on with me out there as this going to be one heck of ride. OUCH! Who threw that! Security take that man out of here, please—oh its a bloody purple dragon punk. **_

"_**Who said you can be here, boy?" I ask, folding my arms. **_

"_**I am paying customer—wanting to know what is going on." He replied, trying to break free from the security guards grasp. "Well, have to wait—just like everyone else. Do you wish to find out or not? If you do—no more throwing beer cans or you're out with my foot in your ass and I make sure it hurts especially where I'll be sending ya. Understood!" I hissingly warned him. **_

"_**She means what she says—if you don't want a sore ass for a week then I suggest you to do what you are told or she will make sure to leave a imprint of her foot on the cheek—or worse." The security guards insistently told the purple dragon reviewer. **_

"_**Crystal." He replied. "Better—I meant my foot in your ass. Let him go and sit.—No more interruptions there are other reviewers wish to know that are just as anxious." I warned once more. **_

_**The roomful of heads nod. I smile with satisfied grin. "Now—shall I continue or will there be asses that I will be placing my foot in?" **_

_**Silence. **_

_**I look around and smiled again—click my fingers, requesting for the curtains to be opened and continue the show. "Sorry for the interruption, ladies and gentlemen—some people just don't know how to show some consideration for others, on with the next chapter that is now shown shortly. Enjoy everyone—don't forget to review. Tootles **_


	6. Chapter 5

**chapter five**

Jane followed Isabelle through the crowd, as her wrist was kept in a tight grasp and dragged along then finally down a two way, entry/exit alleyway—her wrist released as Isabelle took out two helmets and handed the spare to Jane.

Inserted the key, revved the motorcycle engine to life and quickly instructed. "Get on." Jane hesitated at first, looked both right and left then climbed on the backseat—sped away down the alleyway then into busy traffic.

* * *

_**...**__**Back in New York—in the terrapin's lair...**_

Raph woke and leaned upon his elbow, laying his chin on his wife's shoulder and quickly checked if she was awake or still asleep. He lovingly caressed her arm, tracing his fingers then wrapped his palm over her arm then softly kissed her shoulder then crept out of bed, without waking his content sleeping life partner.

Quickly checked on his daughter, laying in her crib—she also contently slept, cupping her tiny head within the palm of his hand. The infant stirred alittle but continued to sleep and stretched her tiny arms up above and turned her head over to the left.

Proudly smiled as he gazed upon his daughter with more opened eyes and remembered when his sensei aka father, said to him once.

'_**Memory flashback'**_

"_One day when you are a father—you will understand what it truly means to protect those you care about. All fathers care for their sons, daughters, brothers and wives. Open up and let us in or you will fail—and fall into the deepest pit of darkness. Everyone always needs help sometimes, if you don't let anyone help when most needed—you will fail. You are unique among your brothers, despite you choose to fight the enemy alone and as you face them, never forget about your brothers and do not forget about me._

_Your brothers are here, and so am I here—my son." _

'_**End of memory flashback'**_

"_I am here for you, always—I love you, Vilana."_ Whispery said as he quickly leaned in, kissed Vilana's tiny head then quietly left the room, closing the door behind him. Walking down the stairs to the kitchen, he picked the kettle pot up and re-filled it with fresh water then placed it on the stove as he grabbed a mug from the cupboard with a tea bag, despite he is not really a tea drinker but it seemed a good thing to have, calm the unsettled wary mind.

* * *

_**...30 seconds later...**_

The kettle pot whistled.

Pouring the hot water into the mug, mixing the tea contents with milk then sat down at the table with a salami and mustard sandwich. The red clad terrapin took a large bite of his sandwich then sipped his tea—wondering what could he do to assure his wife's worrying thoughts.

Unsure how or what to do, now a husband and a father—he should know what he is meant to do but he is at a crossroad. Only met his newly sister in-law, a year ago—didn't know her that well. Losing her mother to cancer that spread to her vital organs and her brain, then have to watch Isabelle leave also—as she felt that to be overcrowding their condo.

Taking the last bite of his sandwich when he suddenly remembered that Isabelle behaved different—when she prepared to leave. He never thought about it until now when Mona began to have weird dreams.

The blue clad terrapin walked in the kitchen and stated softly. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Raph looked up, muttered under his breathe then sipped his tea. "Not really."

Making himself a cup of tea then sat down at the table, beside his brother. "Mona ok?"

"She's sleeping if that is what you are inquiring?" Raph answered. "That is not what I meant and you know it." Leo told him, in a low concerned tone. "She is—I don't know, Leo." Raph stammeredly replied. Leo reached over, grasped his shoulder and whispery assured. _"We're all here for you—even for Mona and the baby."_

"_Thanks bro." _Raph whispery replied, reaching up and petted the blue clad terrapin's hand.

* * *

_**...In the woods—just outside of Philadelphia... **_

Isabelle drove the bike down within deep of the woods before continuing to the highway exit. Turning the engine off, taking her helmet off and dismounted from the bike after kicking the bike stand out.

Holding her hand out, offering to help her passager from the back seat—accepting and hopped off from the bike's seat and took the helmet off. "Now—I have questions to ask you." Isabelle said. "Alright—whoa, wait a minute! First I have questions to ask you. One—how did you kill whatever, whoever that was in my apartment back there and two—who the hell are you?" Jane demanded.

"Ok—answers to your questions are simple. One—you were assigned for assassination by the thing that appeared as _me. _Two—you should know who I am, my name is _Isabelle Smyth."_

She stared in silence then fainted. Isabelle whispery said to herself. _"Great—just great."_

Picking Jane up and carried her to nearest soft patch of green grass, reaching to the back of her belt and retrieved a small bottle then opened it and slowly swayed it underneath Jane's nose. Jane inhaled the contents, squinted her nose then opened her eyes.

Jane confusedly gazed the woman kneeling before her, abruptly crawled back far as she could and then quickly said, demandingly. "Who are you?"

"_Isabelle Smyth_—Jane, it is me. Look if I have to convince you it is me, here. Look on my arm, its me." She said, trying to convince her friend when she uncovered her upper inner arm where a scar sat—a scar she received from the car crash when she was only young. Jane took a closer look and examined the scar then faced Isabelle, staring into her eyes and said. "_I don't believe it—It is really you?" _

"_It sure is—it is me, alright." _Isabelle answered, whispery. "But how?" Jane asked. "It is a long story but right now—why did that thing call you Dallas?" Isabelle replied. "I knew some day that my past would catch up with me, sooner or later." Jane answered, standing up and walked past Isabelle. "What do mean, sooner or later?" Isabelle asked, softly.

"My name is Dallas Jenkins-Brice. I, once was an EPF assistant medical advisor." She answered, turning around and faced Isabelle with shamed glance.

"_What? _An EPF assistant medical advisor? What does that have to do with my mother?" Isabelle asked, shocked. "I was assigned to care for your mother all those years, so were able to get close—" Dallas half explained, cutting off then turned around and faced her back to Isabelle.

"Get close—you were assigned to supposedly care for my mother in order to get close to me. Am I right?" Isabelle asked, stepped closer behind Dallas. No verbal response, just a nod. Grasped her shoulder, turned her around then faced Dallas with more questions to be answered. "Why me?"

"Because you were the only known daughter—so to speak, your sister was assumed and presumed to be deceased. You were the only one to be used as an experiment for cloning—for that to work he needed to kidnap you and take your blood as well regain your sight." Dallas explained.

Isabelle stepped back and lost her self control of her body, dropped to the ground and breathlessly panted as if she was experiencing a panic attack. Dallas tried to help Isabelle to control her breathing when she was whacked, pushed away. She understood and stepped back abit, allowing Isabelle to take in what was just revealed.

"_How could you allow this to happen? What were you ordered to do, to get close to me?"_ Isabelle breathlessly stammered. "I was ordered to give your mother false treatments for her cancer—in order to kill her faster which it had taken seven years and earn your trust within that time—your mother fought back, hard." Dallas ashamedly explained.

"_You murdered my mother. How could you?" _Isabelle tearfully and angrily stated. "I'm so sorry, Iz—" Dallas apologetically said as she was interrupted by the angry, broken woman. "Don't you dare call me that—**You have no RIGHT**!"

"You're right—I don't. But I wish to make it right not for me—but for you, your sister, mother and niece. _I'm so sorry, Isabelle_—can you ever forgive me, please." Dallas replied, pleading for forgiveness, kneeling down beside her. Isabelle faced Dallas and wrapped her arms around her, allowing Dallas to reassuringly embrace her in a comfort hug.

* * *

_**...A few minutes later—after sharing a comfort embrace...**_

Isabelle quickly took out the sleeping bags from the box on the back of her bike after making a warm fire, Dallas knelt close and held her hands—trying to warm herself when she suggestively said. "We have to keep moving."

"I agree but first, we need rest—we leave first thing in the morning, before dawn." Isabelle told her. "How did you become so organised, so optimistic?" Dallas asked, admirably. "Ever since, Mona's in-laws taught me to defend myself and helped me to become more strategized." Isabelle explained, laying out the sleeping bags around the warm fire.

"It is a good thing that you came—_otherwise_ I'd be chopped liver right about now." Dallas stated, gratefully. "It is a _good thing_ that I did or you would had been _killed_. Get some sleep, we have to get up again soon and drive fast to the Mona's lair, seek assistance then have my revenge for my mother's abuse." Isabelle suggested. "You forget I was in on the task." Dallas reminded. "_I know_—but I have forgiven you and we shall avenge my mother. Let's give Bishop of his own medicine. Isabelle inquested, planning his demise.

Dallas nodded, smiled and answered, suggestingly repeated. "And we _shall_ but right now, let's rest and get some sleep."

The two women laid down, covered in the warm sleeping bags and closed their eyes then fell asleep under the starry night sky.

...

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter six...**_

_**Hmm—well—happy with the chappie? Does that clear up any questions that you may have. **_

_***another beer can thrown at me again.* "Whoa—Get that purple dragon punk and throw him out, now." I requested, pointing my finger towards him. "I want my money back!" he shouted. "You didn't pay to begin with, buddy—actually no one did. This is a free story telling seating, you'd know that if you were a proper fan." Another fan shouted at the punk, standing out of the crowd and placed both hands on her hips as she was applauded. "Oh." He answered. **_

"_**Continue." The fan requested, as she sat down. "Thankyou." I answered. **_

_**As I was saying, or trying to say before interrupted by ignorant punk wannabes.**_

_**What to expect in the next chapter? How long before the confrontation and the truth of Isabelle's origin? The answer to that question is, not long but have to wait until we get closer. Isabelle's motorcycle in this fiction is an 1986 Yamaha FZX**_

_**Read and review until next time...tootles **_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

_**...In the lair...**_

Raph stretched his arms above him, drank the last of his tea and push his chair out—took his mug, rinsed it and left in the sink as he slowly paced past his older brother that still slowly drank his tea. "See ya in morning, bro." Raph said, softly almost above yawning sigh. "Night bro." Leo replied.

Placing his mug down and looked over his shoulder, watching his brother leave the room and disappeared. Turned his head and faced down, twirling his finger around the mug's rim—abruptly sighed then drank the last of his tea. Instead going to bed, he thought to do some late evening—early morning training while it was still quiet.

* * *

_**...Back—in the woods, outside of Philadelphia...**_

Isabelle lowly grunted as she dreamed about forcibly impregnated and giving birth to the mutated infant—lowly murmured in her sleep, tightening her grasp with handful of green grass within her hand and through her fingers. Then tossed over to her back, continued murmuring as she continued dreaming the horrific nightmare, sometimes—never finishing it as what she dreamed was so intense and mortifying.

Dallas woke to Isabelle's terrifying murmurs as she rushed to her side and tried waking Isabelle. "Isabelle—Isabelle wake up, wake up." Dallas demanded, shaking Isabelle. Then finally she opened her eyes, covered in cold sweat—looked around with widen frightened eyes and panted breathlessly then abruptly wrapped her arm around Dallas.

Wrapping her own, around Isabelle and reassuringly comforted the scarce young woman. Shushing softly, gently laying her cheek upon Isabelle's head and gently rocked back and forth.

* * *

_**...ten seconds later...**_

Breaking from the comforting, reassuring embrace—Isabelle climbed out from her sleeping bag and knelt close to the warm fire, trying to absorb the fire's warmth. Dallas sighed softly as she stood up, walked to Isabelle's side and knelt close beside her. "Wanna talk 'bout it?" Dallas assured.

"_Talk 'bout what_?" Isabelle lowly said, just above a whisper. "Wanna to tell me what were you dreaming about?" Dallas asked again, gently encouragingly. "No—That is all it was. Just a _dream._" Isabelle answered.

Silence and pause for a couple of seconds then finally, Dallas broke the silence—continued trying encouraging Isabelle to discuss about what she dreamed. "You sure, don't want to talk 'bout it?"

"**Dallas**—_please, let it be. It is only a dream and nothing more." _Isabelle replied, hissing her name then softly requested not to mention it. "I promise to mention it again." Dallas answered, respecting Isabelle's request. "I'm sorry—I didn't mean to snap." Isabelle apologised. "It's quite alright, I understand Isabelle." Dallas answered, accepting the apology and softly smiled.

Isabelle returned the smile and petted Dallas's hand, softly suggested. "C'mon, let's get ready for the long ride ahead." Dallas smiled and nodded then packed the sleeping bags while Isabelle kicked the soil over the fire, putting it out.

Releasing a quick huff then joined Dallas, taking the helmet and inserted the key as she climbed on then kicked the stand up. Held her hand out as support for Dallas to climb on the back seat, when finally seated comfortably and safely—she wrapped her arms around Isabelle's waist, tightly while Isabelle revved the motorcycle's engine to life then drove out to the highway road and continued the journey—continued towards their destination, **New York City**.

* * *

_**...Back in New York City—Down in the sewers—Dojo...**_

The blue clad terrapin sat in a comfortable position, meditating quietly.

_**...Astral plane—dreamscape (so to speak)...**_

During his meditation—as he was pulled through the astral plane. Walking through the cold breezy mist, holding his katana defensibly in case of ambush but _nothing—_not until he had turned around and then felt the brick wall upon his shell as stepped backwards. The mist evaporated—revealing a cold dark room. The door opened and a shadowy figure stood within the door with a blinding light, shining behind them.

As he thought to prepare himself in defence when he discovered to be chained and weaponless, tried to break free from his binds then felt a hard whack across his jaw, knocking him down to the floor. Pushed himself up, upon his hands—shook his head and spat the excess blood that dripped along lips when he heard the voice of evil, chuckled and smugly smirked. "Greetings Leonardo."

'_That voice_—' Leonardo thought, raising his head up and faced towards the door behind the EPF soldiers that stood around him as the shadowy evil agent finally walked in the cell, revealing himself. The blue clad terrapin's eyes widen but narrowly in deathly slits and gritted his teeth, as the name escaped his lips in a deathly whisper. "_**Bishop**_."

"Allow our guest to breathe, men." Bishop requested. The blue clad terrapin narrowly watched the EPF soldiers stepped back but remained in circular stance around him, waiting for further instructions. The slender tall agent walked towards the terrapin, knelt down only close enough but not within arms reach. "I want to thankyou, becoming the next donor for my research." Bishop lowly thanked. Leo spat a golly of his salvia upon Bishop's face—he closed his eyes, reached for his handkerchief out of the back pocket of his black pants then reached to his cheek and wiped the terrapin salvia away. Smugly smirked, punched Leonardo's jaw hard.

Standing up, turned around and walked to the door as he instructionally ordered over his shoulder. "Take him to the lab and use his sperm for impregnation."

Wheeling the bed within the cell and did what was instructed—picking the terrapin up then strapped him to the bed and wheeled to the lab where a fertile female subject waited. Groaningly murmured as he opened his eyes and the passing ceiling lights above him then the doors swing open and finally—wheeled beside a sedated female, lowly moaned.

Finally regained consciousness, tried to break free but couldn't. Gritted his teeth as he was orderly told. "The more resist, the more it will hurt and become unvaryingly _uncomfortable—remain still. Wouldn't want anything to go wrong, now would we?" _

"**Release me—quit touching me, fiends." **Leo roared, continued to squirm and attempted to break free. He suddenly stopped when hearing slight moaning close by, turning his head to his right but couldn't anything as a white coated medical physician stood in the way then finally stepped aside.

His eyes widen in shock as he whispery called her name. _"Isabelle?" _

A soft pet, he felt upon his shoulder—making him turned and face the evil psychotic villain with gritting sneer. "Congratulations—you get to be the _first_." Bishop lowly said. "First to what?" Leo hissingly snarled. "To impregnate, the first of many—my Isabelle _clones_." Bishop answered, sinisterly.

"_What?_** You will not force me to be the first of anything!**_" _Leo stated in shock. "You do not have a choice in the manner, my _friend_." Bishop told the blue clad terrapin prisoner. **"I will kill you Bishop—I swear it! I will kill you! Do you hear me, Bishop!**" Leo shouted. Bishop stood by, sneeringly glared his lab subject with a eering evil grin, walked away and grasped the shoulder of the first medical physician in the room while waiting for Baxter Stockman—since he was on the next level below, working with the female subjects—preparing for impregnation.

"Make sure you take enough to impregnate at least five of the clones that are waiting." Bishop ordered. "Yes sir." Medical physician answered, nodding as he prepared to insert the needle. "No stop this." Leo demanded. "There is nothing you can do, my dear lab terrapin. Enjoy it, as you will be the father of so many beautiful children—_my army_." Bishop told the blue clad terrapin, evilly chuckled. "I will not help you, bishop." Leo hissed, angrily.

"Oh, Leonardo—_you already are_." Bishop sinisterly said, evilly smirked then walked away. The blue clad terrapin attempted to break free again, gathering all his strength and finally managing to do so—throwing a punch into the medical physicians jaw, placing him on conscious and continued to free himself when he was tranquilized.

Groggily groaned and moaned then fell on conscious, re-strapped down but tighter as the extracting was resumed then when he awoke, Leonardo found himself thrown into the cell as the door was shut closed behind him. Pushing himself to his feet and angrily bolted to the cell door and ran his arm through the small opening of the cell door and tried to grasp for whomever within his reach.

"**I'll kill you all—I swear it! **Leo threateningly vowed. "Save your energy, Leonardo as you are needed—longer than you realise, my friend." Bishop told the blue clad terrapin, under a sinister tone. He gritted his teeth again, and tried to reach out for the agent's throat as he was out from reach. "Return in a couple of hours—we still need him then when have enough, _kill him_."

"Understood, Agent bishop." The EPF soldier replied, walking down the cell halls—disappearing.

Leo tried to shake the door bars, hopefully it would open but with no success. Holding the bars, leaning his forehead against the door and silently breathed, sighing then leaned against the nearby cell wall and slid down—looked up to the ceiling with his last breathe of hope then banged his head against the wall, just hard enough for piece to fall.

Looking down his right and saw a large sharp piece of broken rock—shaped in a daggered edge, sharp enough to pierce whatever it may pierce through. Reaching over and pick it up then stared at it for a second—suddenly he had an idea.

If he slit the main artery in his throat—killing himself, suicide—An easy, quick death. It would be one way to escape the hell; he is trapped within and escaped been the father of all, emotionless killing monstrosities. Letting a short soft sigh then whispery said, apologising. "_Sorry—so sorry, Master Splinter." _Piercing the skin of his throat, until the sharp daggered edge met with the main artery—slitting his throat until he bled out then took his final breathe.

The blood ran down from his throat over the upper scutes of his plastron and down along his sides, covering the floor around him. Breathing slowly as the blood continued to flow out of the open wound and over his body then finally—letting his last breathe that left his lips, the color of his golden eyes changed to an empty cold black.

_**...end of astral plane—dreamscape...**_

The blue clad terrapin opened his eyes with an empty gasp of air, looked down himself—checking for any blood and felt for a slit opening on his throat. Heavily panted finally, then shot to his feet and ran straight towards his sensei's chambers.

Knocking frantically but waited for invitation.

"Enter, my son." The old rat finally said, invitingly. The blue clad terrapin slid the door opened and closed it behind him then knelt down on the other side of the tea table. Concentrated on controlling his breathing and waited to be addressed, while the old rat meditated but then softly concerningly asked, just above a whisper. "What troubles you, my son?"

"I—I had a terrifying vision, _sensei_." The terrapin stammeredly responded. Opening his eyes and concerningly gazed the wary, petrified terrapin. "Go on, my son. What did you _see_?"

"I saw—I saw bishop. I was a prisoner in his EPF base and he—he forcibly used me as lab animal, forcibly took my—my semen and impregnated women that were not _normal._" Leo explained, frighteningly. "What do you mean, _not normal?_" Splinter asked, quickly poured a cup of fresh brewed tea than handed it to his son.

"They were clones—" Leo begun then cut off, shakily reached for the tea cup and sipped the tea. "Clones? Of whom?" Splinter asked again, raising a wary brow. "Mona's sister—_Isabelle_." He answered.

No response was further spoken as the news was too frightening to absorb in at first. After a short while of silence, the old rat softly instructed. "We must find Mona's sister and bring her back here then—finally destroy Bishop, _for good_."

"By your wish, _father_." Leo answered, bowing.

...

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter seven...**_

**Whoa, hmm—wow. What do you think? Intense don't you agree. **

"**What are we gonna to expect in the next chapter?" a reviewer asked, curiously. "Well, this is a very twisty fiction—I am just as curious as you are, we just have to wait and see. If you wish to go have a bathroom and snack break, please do before continuing to the next chapter." I answered, politely, as I place a mark in my book and do the same. **

**We are getting close. They are planning to search for her as she is on her way to their lair with company that also carries a secret of her very own. Will Mona be as forgiving like her sister? Or will she finished what Isabelle should have started and kill Dallas? **

**Read and review, until next time—tootles **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

_**...On the Highway...**_

The traffic was frustratingly exhausting—trying to ride through or passed and overtook any vehicle, speedily.

"Isabelle—slow down will ya?" Dallas pleaded. "If we slow down, bishop probably not be far behind and catch up to us. I'm not taking the chance of getting capture." Isabelle answered, continued driving and picked up the speed through the traffic. A highway police patrol siren sounded off and gave chase behind them. Quickly looked in the reviewing mirror and lowly grunted. "Ah, great—just great."

"What?" Dallas said. "Highway patrol." Isabelle answered. "Gonna slow down or keep going?" Dallas wondered. "Can't risk it, don't have time to pull over and waste on for a measly speedy ticket." Isabelle replied. "So what are you gonna do?" Dallas asked, worriedly. "Hold on, tight _girl_." Isabelle instructed. "Huh?" she answered.

Isabelle revved up and sped faster—Dallas shrieked and tightened her grasp around Isabelle's waist. "Dallas, loosen up—just alittle, _ya're crushing me_." Isabelle requested as she felt her waist squeezed and felt the air slightly cut from her body. "Oh, _sorry_." Dallas apologised, loosening her arm's grasp just alittle.

Speeding through the heavy traffic on the highway and chased behind by the highway police until reaching the nearest exit to the closest entrance of New York which was not far as they already made most the way through pass Trenton. Then the patrol car finally gave up when they lost vigilant of where Isabelle drove to.

The patrol car slowly drove through the streets then returned back to post, slowly pushed out from the alleyway and looked around the corner—quickly saw that patrol officers, returned in the other direction which they did. Revving the engine once more then continued their journey towards New York.

"Gee—Isabelle, you have changed." Dallas commented. "How do you mean?" Isabelle wondered. "Well—your eye sight regained, mysterious strength and killer instincts." Dallas replied. "One learns much when is when one must and has no choice to do so." Isabelle explained. "Hmm, you sure have changed." Dallas commented again, admiringly. "Thanks, Dallas." Isabelle replied. "No problem." Dallas welcomed.

* * *

_**...back in the lair...**_

Both the blue clad terrapin and the old rat, prepared to travel across the country—to Philadelphia and get to Isabelle before Bishop does. The clanging sounds had disturbed Mikey as he walked out of the kitchen, carrying a bowl of ice-cream and jelly sprinkles. Went to the dojo and noticed that Leo and splinter were grabbing weapons. "Why are you taking those?" Mikey wondered, with a mouthful of food. "Mikey, where did you learn your manners." Leo finally answered. Swallowing the mouthful of contents then replied. "That is easy, in a sewer."

"Ha ha, very funny—put that away and get ready." Leo instructed. "Where are we going?" Mikey asked. "We're going to get Isabelle." Leo replied, then walked past the orange clad terrapin—leaving the dojo. The orange clad didn't argue and did as he was told.

Quickly running to Raphael's bedroom, barging in. "What's the big idea!" Raph grumbled then sniped when the sound of the door slamming into the wall, woke the baby. A huge wail sounded in the room. "Now look what you did! You woke the baby."

Mona also woke cranky then demanded for an answer. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Hurry Raph, we have to go." Mikey said, quickly. "Go? Go where?" Mona demanded. "Leo had a vision and rescue someone." Mikey replied. "Who?" Mona asked.

No response. "Tell me mikey—who do you have to rescue?" Mona demanded once more, pleading. "Your sis, Izzy." Mikey finally answered. "Izzy? I'm coming with you." Mona abruptly ordered. "No absolutely not." Raph said, discouragingly. "Why the hell not!" Mona hissed. "Who would stay with Vilana, if you came along?" Raph wondered, cradling his daughter as he tried to shush her softly.

Mona sighed defiantly and remembered about her child. Walked to her husband and motherly took the child and lovingly cradled her. The forest green terrapin, reassuringly draped one arm around his wife's shoulder and gently embraced her with his arms as she cradled their child within hers—reassuringly comfortingly told her. "I'll bring her back, I _promise_."

Mona nodded, leaned her head against—underneath his chin as she received a kiss upon her forehead then released from his embrace then left the room. Vilana softly wailed as she could sense that something was terribly wrong. Mona tried her best to make shushing sounds and gently bounce her daughter in her arms.

Then a soft calming voice stated, calling her name. _"Mona—Do not fret, everything will be alright."_

"Who are you? Where are you?" Mona asked, looking around the room—confused. _"You know who I am—I have always been with you." _

"_Gramma rose?" _Mona whispered.

A swirl of wind formed in the room and a ghostly shade walked out from the mist—warmly smiled and held her hands out, reassuringly. Mona gazed the ghostly shade and knew instantly when she recognised the visitor. "_Gramma rose_." She whispered once more, as a single warm tear fell down her cheek. "Yes dear, I'm here—everything is going to be alright. Trust your instincts and intuition as it will all become clear, _very soon_." The ghostly shade, cupped Mona's cheek—brushed the tear away and assuredly told her, softly kissed her forehead then slowly drifted and disappeared.

Mona was confused as to what her grandmother meant, was also astounded to see her again. Then, she thought quickly and hoped to be right as the concerned mother, ran out after her terrapin family and called out for halt. "Wait!"

"What for?" Mikey stated, confusedly abruptly glanced as he turned around. "Just wait, _please_." Mona pleaded. The red clad terrapin draped his reassuring arm around her shoulders, gently embraced her when Splinter realised the certain look in her eyes then softly nodded.

The blue clad terrapin remained silent, also nodded. "What does this mean?" Mikey wondered. "This means, change of plans—there may be no need to go topside to search for whom we should be searching as they are coming to us. Am I correct, Mona?" Splinter replied, softly gazed the brunette haired salamander.

Mona smiled softly, nodded and answered. "Yes, I believe my sister is coming to us."

"How you know?" Don asked. "I just _know_." Mona replied.

_**...**_

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter eight...**_

**What to expect? What will happen when they finally arrive in New York? What questions will be asked to confirm Isabelle is the real Isabelle in Mona's eyes. Read and review, until next time—tootles **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry everyone, have been experiencing a writer's block and I understand that I promised to have this fiction up and completed by June 2011, I am not giving no excuses for not completing and kept my promise but I also experienced false friendship issues with another young mother that was only 22years and has two boys—anyway, I'll get to the chase, I offered my kindness and friendship and she used and abused everything I was only for her own selfish needs to have her laundry washed and dried, 24/7 care for her boys when she was meant to take responsibility for as she was only out to seek ways to get her adulterous boyfriend out from jail as he had breached a AVO from his children's mother and soon-to-be former lover of 15 yrs: which was not my problem to begin with but I was having problems to walk away and kindly, respectfully decline helping her and when I chose to do something else that was not involving her, she'd behave like a lunatic. Then she comes running to the door the next morning as nothing never happened. As she couldn't get her way, she'd yell, scream out names and threats but I didn't heed and continued walking away then things become worse as she began to harass me on facebook, with threats to social services, RSPCA (animal welfare), police and housing department. As soon I saw them, I quickly turned the table and went to the landlord, and the police station then gave my report before she did. I received about two or three weeks peace until walking past, minding my own business when I saw her with a new guy, pushing a trolley of groceries but I didn't look or say nothing but she did—start asking me if I'll be writing a letter by claiming to be her jailbird boyfriend that who asked or whatever she is to know whether I am writing a letter of something which I had no clue of what she was talking about. She was even told by the guy that was with her to leave it alone as I was not interested to speak to her but she ignored it and asked anyway—I answered I dont want anything to do with her and then she replied 'your loss.' Who says that unless looking for trouble? Plus seek to put her son in the preschool where my daughter is to only cause further trouble when I know that my child will physically hurt hers then it would be one as she will see it as a pity thing to use against me when it is a just a kid rivalry thing but I had to take my child out from the preschool she was in longer than her son was . plus loosing my beloved best mate and furry child also, so suddenly—broke my heart but taking each day as that one day she and I will be together again but until then I know she is waiting and watching over me and my family. I understand telling my life's story in an author note sounds, absurd but I felt to explain for my absence for not writing sooner as promised. I apologise but also thank those who waited so patiently, read and reviewed my fanfiction—Raphael's true destiny in true love. 38 reviews, that is alot for me and greatly appreciated, anyway on with the story or I'll keep rambling. Enjoy **

**Chapter eight**

Finally entered Manhattan but their journey was still far from over until they reach the terrapin's lair, a proper explanation is also in order to think about of how to answer—questions that must be answered. How will that be accomplished as the answers will not be easy to give, especially—when Isabelle is still in the dark of how, herself—fearing that her sister will immediately disbelieve and stake her without a second thought, could she be more prepared to face the reality of her sister may kill then demand answers afterwards?

Closing her eyes, shutteredly sighed with wary for a quick second then opened her eyes again—continued, speedily rode through the streets and tried to avoid any more police patrol vehicles as time was running out.

"Izzy—slow down, please." Dallas pleadingly shouted. Isabelle ignored Dallas's plea and sped faster until arriving the one entrance of the sewers where the terrapins, would exit when in their newest battle shell.

**...few minutes later—outside the large sewer tunnel...**

"Man that was hectic—Where are we, Izzy?" Dallas wondered, confused blinked after removed her helmet. "This is one of the sewer entries to the la—." Isabelle begun then stopped as she suddenly sensed immediate _danger_.

Dallas gulped, abruptly and stayed silent while she felt Isabelle's muscles tensed up as one whispery word escaped Isabelle's thin sensual lip, orderly instructionally. "_Wait._"As she quickly looked back over her shoulder, trying to pinpoint the danger lurked about. "What is i—" Dallas begun, but interrupted with shushing sound as she quickly swung her leg over. "_Quickly, hide." _Isabelle whispery instructed. Dallas obeyed and climbed off the bike and followed her while she quickly wheeled the motorcycle to the darkness nearby in the shadows.

As they hid in the shadows behind the gigantic tunnel, hopefully to be unnoticed when they witnessed a group of black masked figures, stealthed across from one road to another. Dallas needed to sneeze and was about to give their hidden location away but luckily, Isabelle acted abruptly—quickly clamped her hand over Dallas's mouth and gently squeezed her nose, stopping the sneeze.

"What is it?" one foot soldier asked. Walking towards where Isabelle and Dallas hid in the shadows then slowly leaned within slightly, Isabelle slowly lowered her free hand down to the side of her waist and grasped the dagger, sitting on her hip—preparedly to defend herself and Dallas if they were discovered. "_Nothing_—It is nothing." The second foot soldier finally answered then re-joined the group and disappeared over the stone wall, leading to the other side of Manhattan.

"Phew—That was _close_." Dallas stated. "Yeah, too close—_quickly._ Whoever they were, it won't be long til they're back." Isabelle replied, leading inside the tunnel. "Who do you suppose they were?" Dallas curiously wondered. "I—I don't know but I'm staying 'round to find out, get on." Isabelle answered, looking over her shoulder then placed her helmet as she waited for Dallas to climb upon the back seat.

Reviving the motorcycle's engine then carefully, sped through the sewer tunnels.

_**...In a secret government medical base—underneath a medical clinic...**_

Standing behind two of central control officers, furthering studied his research and waited for results of disadvantaged, women that wished to be given—precious desired gifts. Computerizing the research with, and what will appear to be the result of the pregnancies if successful—also continued experimenting human DNA with alien DNA to create his much desired human super soldier army.

Then the insanely minded EFP agent, computerized what outcome of the human and Alien DNA's if procreated and curiously wondered the physical result—would the foetus appear half human and alien or carry both genetic DNA and appear either human or alien anolomy?

This gave Agent Bishop deeper wanting, and greater curiosity to know the result when the computer assumed to be correct as there seem to be no genetic flaw. But Bishop was not satisfied, giving the order to continue the research through electronic, computerized material until a flaw is found then corrected before live experimentation is performed.

As he walked through the doors, the alert system sounded—the corridor was lit with red circling light followed by a computerized voice.** "Intruder—alert, intruder. Proceed to the medical facility immediately. Intruder—alert intruder."**

Bishop ran down the corridor, followed by a group of armed soldiers—far behind him. Running to the medical facility, as fast as possible—barging in the doors and ducked down when a bullet was fired. **"Where is she?" **The armed man, shouted in a low demanding tone. The soldiers prepared to enter the room when Bishop held his hand up, signalling his troops to remain still until further instructional orders. "Lower your weapon, sir and I'll come out—then we may discuss about whom you are seeking."

**BANG—BANG**. "Just try to walk in here and I'll shoot you before you even get the chance." The distraught man shouted. "_Go—find another way inside and take him, is that understood_." Bishop whispered, orderly. A responsive nod was given then the EFP soldiers silently disappeared and performed what was instructed.

"Look so—" bishop begun then interrupted by a bullet, shot through the doors—followed by an angry voice. "Don't me son—I am not your son. Come out and face me like men."

Bishop slowly walked in the medical room, both hands up in the air—presenting to be unarmed. Witnessing one of his medical advisors were held as a shield and hostage. A small tug on the agent's lips, slightly curled—lowly snorted with confidence. "Do you think—that fool will give you answers you expect to be answered?"

"One way or another I will find out where she is and if you don't tell me—I'll tear this place down to find her!" he snarled, pointing the gun against his hostage's temple. "She who?" Bishop replied. "Don't play koi with me, you know who I am talking 'bout—I know you have my wife in this centre and I want her—**NOW!**" the man barked, pointing the gun towards Bishop and tightened his grasp around the medical physician's throat within his arm—unknowing that he was surrounded by armed soldiers and cybernetic scientist that waited in the shadows of the room. "Oh right—your _wife._ She's here—what's her name _again_." Bishop mockingly stated, smugly.

"**HER NAME WAS ALLISON—ALLISON CULLEN, NOW WHERE IS SHE?" **

The evil EFP agent, evilly smug—walking to the computer monitors and pressed one button and said then stepped away, allowing the distraught man to witness with his own eyes. "Want to see your wife? Take a look, she is perfectly taken care of—I assure you, sir."

"Better not be playing me." He snarled, pointing the gun shakily. "I assure you, sir—I am not playing you, go on—see for yourself." Bishop evilly assured, stepping aside.

The angry distraught man, walked to the monitor and witnessed for himself then he begun to doubt what he saw. "What is that?" he barked, pointing the gun towards bishop's face. "That is exactly what you have come for, isn't it?" bishop mocked, evilly smug once more.

"That is not my wife—that girl, woman whoever that is not my Allison. Show me where she is or I'll shoot you where you stand." He barked, hysterically and angrily. "If you shoot me—what will that bring you? It won't bring your wife back nor it give you the satisfaction of finding her. _Now will it?_" bishop told the man, smugly smirked.

The man was sweating with worry and fear as his hands begun to tremble—pulling the trigger before shooting Bishop. As he was about to shoot his target—blood flew and splattered, covering his face. Falling to the floor in a pool of warm flowing blood—looking up and across the room, one of the soldiers had a clean shot and took it—killing the intruder instantly.

"Are you alright, sir?" the medical physician asked. "Fine—how did he, get in to begin with? Better question—who let him inside this compound?" Bishop hissed, demandingly—taking out a handkerchief and wiped away the blood from his face. "We—we don't know, sir." Dr. Cast answered.

"Well find out and make sure that there are no more incidents like this, do I make myself _clear?"_ bishop lowly said, in a hissing tone. "Perfectly clear, sir." Dr Cast replied, understanding the command.

"Now—how are our _patients_?" Bishop asked, curiously. "The patients are doing well, and due any minute now." Dr. Riley answered. "Excellent—prepare the nursery and, dispose the bodies after delivery." Bishop ordered, disregarding of what will happen to the mothers. "_Um_—sir, you want to dispose the women?" Dr. Riley replied. Bishop stopped, slightly glance over his shoulder and said. "Excuse me, _Doctor_? Do you question my authority?"

"Yes, I do. They are not trash, sir." Dr. Riley stated. "Is that _right_?" Bishop replied, lowly as he turned and faced the Doctor. "Yes—that is ri—" Dr. Riley begun then interrupted when falling to the floor as he was shot through his throat.

"Anyone else has something else to say?" Bishop said, looking 'round the room and waited for an answer. No response just silent shakes. "Good—continue as requested or it will be your last." Bishop demanded, walking out of the room—followed by a small of soldiers.

**...**

_**...to be continued in chapter nine...**_

_**?...where will this lead to? Wonder what is gonna happen in the next chapter? **_

**Read and review, until next time—tootles **


	10. Chapter 9

**chapter nine**

_**...In the lair...**_

Mona tried her best not to tap her toes as a worrying wave had waved over her, leaning within her red clad terrapin husband's reassuring embrace. Leo comfortably sat and meditated with Master Splinter while Mikey and Don paced about the living, waiting.

The purple lowly huffed and went to his laboratory, taking his mind away from wary thoughts while the orange clad terrapin grew impatient. "How long do we have to wait?" Mikey stated, frustratingly.

"C'mon lame brain; it has only been a few minutes." Raph hissed, annoyingly. "It feels like_ forever_." Mikey whined. "Shuddup or go stuff yar face with Twinkies or _something_." Raph grumbled.

"Heh, maybe I just might do _that_." Mikey snorted. "Ya do that, piggy turtle." Raph teased. "Don't torment your brother, raph." Mona lowly hissed, disappointedly. "He started it." Raph whined. "I don't care who started it. Behave or do I have to muzzle ya?" Mona said.

Raph lowly muttered under his breathe and grumbled. "What was that?" Mona asked, raising her brow. "_Nuthing_." Raph answered. "I thought so." Mona said, as she folded her arms and continued to tap her toes.

Master Splinter listened to his son been placed in his place by his new life partner and couldn't stop the tugging upon his lips as he tried to keep the giggle at bay.

_**...In the sewers—not far from the lair's entrance, a few minutes later...**_

Isabelle stopped the motorcycle, just outside the lair's garage—quickly looked ahead and behind before getting off from the motorcycle as Dallas removed her helmet and whispery said. _"Is this it?"_

No response—just more muscle tension. _"Isabelle, is this it or what?" _Dallas whispery asked once more. Isabelle turned, softly gazed over her right shoulder and softly placed one finger against her thin lips, lowly shushing.

Dallas lowly grunted then climbed down from the backseat of the bike. "_Walk inside, quietly_." Isabelle whispery instructed, leading the way as she readied to wheel the bike inside the lair's garage. Dallas nodded and followed Isabelle's lead.

Unaware that they had walked through the security lazer perimeter beam, that was installed to protect and alert. Meanwhile in the living room, the terrapins sprung to their feet as the intruder alert had announced and presented the location of security breach.

"_Mona—quickly go upstairs_." Raph whispery pleaded. "No, I want to stay with you." Mona warily told her terrapin husband. "If something happened to you or Vilana—Mona please, _just go upstairs_." Raph pleaded again, quickly cupped her cheek before rushing after his brothers into the garage.

Mona ran after the red clad terrapin, stood beside him—ready for anything that came through the garage doors. "Mona—I said to go upstairs." Raph lowly stated. "Raph, we are in this together. If something happened to you, I'd wouldn't know how I could live without you." Mona assuringly told him. Raph smiled warmly and kissed her lips then whispery said. "_Ok, are you ready_?"

"Ready when you are ready, big boy." Mona whispery replied, returning the smile. Raph nodded and retrieved his sais from his belt. Facing his elder brother, Leonardo as he waited for the order—silently stood about the garage doorway as the blue clad terrapin led the clan within, followed by his sensei, brothers and sister.

Stealth within the garage and silently spread about, taking their positions as they camouflaged themselves within the shadows as two shadowy figures walked inside, parking the motorcycle. Isabelle sensed that they were discovered, spinning around to protect Dallas and retrieved her nine inch dagger from her thigh then she softly called one name. "_Mona_?"

"_Isabelle_?" Mona replied in disbelieving unison, disbelievingly glanced. Inserting the dagger back in it case on her thigh and replied, greetingly. "Hi, big sis."

The reunited sisters welcomingly embraced as Mikey quickly rushed to turn the lights on. And all were astounded to what they had seen. "You can see? How? When? For how long?" Mona asked, confusedly blinked. "That is a long story and one I wish had answers to, only if I knew myself." Isabelle replied, softly smiled as she pulled away and sisterly faced the brunette haired salamander. Mona returned the smile then quickly noticed that Isabelle was not alone.

"Jane? What are you doing here?" Mona asked as she abruptly blinked, curiously. Dallas didn't respond as she was interrupted by Isabelle. "That is also—even longer story to tell."

Mona looked to both her sister and Dallas then sensed that something was strange, pulling away from her sister's embrace—only if Isabelle is truly Mona's sister. Questions and suspicions ran through her mind, suddenly as—how is it that Isabelle can see?

"What is wrong, Mona?" Dallas asked, suddenly stood warily. No response, except immediate push against the wall and pointed the sharp pointed edge of the sai that she had taken from Raph's grasp then lowly snarled in an orderly and demanding tone. _"Who the hell are you?" _

"What do you mean—who the hell am I, Mona? It is me, Izzy. Please lower the weapon and release me." Isabelle softly requested, deepening the eye contact with Mona.

The distraught brunette haired salamander; had a hard time believing what she saw while gazing into eyes that seem so unfamiliar. Slowly loosened her grasp around Isabelle's throat and lowered the sai then slowly stepped back and said. "You are not—my _sister._ You couldn't be."

"Mona please—Mona." Isabelle called, stepped towards her. Mona stepped back once more and lowly hissed. "No—keep away from me, you are not _Isabelle._"

Mona turned and walked away as Isabelle chased after her.

Dallas could feel her heart had dropped into her gut as two warm tears ran down her cheeks, witnessing their bond just fell apart. Isabelle continued trying to convince her sister that she is whom to be but it didn't seem so convincing.

Isabelle reached out for Mona's wrist only to receive a quick struck punch that impact with her mouth, splitting her upper lip. Isabelle slowly faced Mona, wiped away the blood from her lip and softly said. "_Satisfied_?"

Mona glared Isabelle, no verbal response. Just walked away and threw the sai into the stone floor. Isabelle stood watching her sister leave as the others stood in silence and shock.

The orange clad terrapin scratched his head and said one thing. "Ok, what just happen?"

…

**...to be continued in chapter ten...**

**?—Wow! What a chapter? Another twisty and confusing chemistry chapter, what to expect in the next chapter. ? **

**Read and review, until next time—tootles **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

The red clad terrapin chased after his wife upstairs to their room—keeping his distance between himself and Mona as she barged into the room, making the door slammed against the wall and waking Vilana from her slumber. Letting out a loud wail, the troubled mother rushed to her baby's crib and reassuringly scooped the fragile infant within her motherly embrace than went to the rocking chair, shushing her child.

Raph rubbed the back of his neck, wryly sighed as he went to his wife's side and gently, reassuringly grasped her shoulder only to receive dead silence.

"_Mona—Honey."_ Raph whispered

No response. Wryly tears ran down her cheeks as she cradled their child. _"Mona—talk to me, please." _Raph whispered again, trying his best he could to assure her. The brunette haired mother, closed her eyes as she slowly turned and faced her husband then opened her eyes, glancing with heartbroken angry tears, whispery answered finally. _"What?"_

Raph glanced, confusedly blinked then whispery replied before wrapping his muscled arms around both Mona and Vilana. _"Nuthin'."_

_**...Downstairs—Living room...**_

"I believe you have explaining to do, my dear." Master Splinter softly instated.

Isabelle sighed, abruptly—rubbing the back of her neck as she turned then sat down within the first seat came closest to her distance. Leaning over upon knees as she clamped her hands together then softly replied. "Yeah—Guess I do."

"_Guess_? What do you mean by that?" The orange clad terrapin wondered, raising a confused brow. Both Leo and Don stood beside their master in silence, waiting to hear the story. Master Splinter reassuringly requested their guest to begin at the beginning as his sons, quietly stood around—waiting. But the purple clad terrapin sat down on the couch arm when Dallas quickly sat in the couch beside Don as she was last to finally sit.

Isabelle rose her eyes, worriedly glanced each face as she carefully thought about where to begin. Sighed exhalable. "It all begun back at the family cottage—during Mom's funeral." She began, slowly and carefully as she was still, herself trying to understand of where it may lead—still confused as how it all begun due she is still trying to put the pieces together.

_**...Meanwhile...**_

Tears ran, wetting Dallas's cheeks as she sat and listened to Isabelle's story, just as the others were worried and confused. "So. What you are telling us is—that you have no idea how you gained your sight back, let alone—why?" Don confusedly wondered, cupping his chin with suspicion.

"That is correct." Isabelle replied. "O-ok then." Don said. "We should get to the bottom of this." Leo suggested. "Ah, before you go into the lion's den—there is more you should know first." Dallas sprung from the couch and announced. "There's more?" Don said, lowly.

Dallas nodded and replied. "I am not who you _believe_ me to be."

Master splinter's ear twitched slightly, silently waited. Isabelle remained where she sat and silent also. Both Mikey and Don quickly glanced eachother then back to Dallas as Leo softly instructed. "Go on."

_**...back upstairs—Mona's and Raph's bedroom...**_

Mona pulled away from her husband's embrace, handed Vilana to Raph then walked to the doorway, listening upon the conversation—below. The red clad terrapin gazed his wife, with wary concern as he cradled his daughter in his fatherly embrace and stood up to his feet then walked to Mona's side. "Mona—Ya sure, ya ok?" He asked softly.

No response and long silent pause. Mona didn't face Raphael as she left the doorway and went downstairs, curiously wondered to the conversation been discussed. Raph feared the worst—followed his wife downstairs and continued to cradle their daughter.

"As you all know me as Mina Smyth's nurse which is true but the truth behind it isn't." She begun. The blue clad terrapin rose a concerned, sardonically brow and folded both arms across his plastron.

"What is exactly—you are trying to say?" Don asked. "I'm not Jane Jenkins—My real name is Dallas Jenkins-Brice."

"Did you just say what I think you have said?" Don asked, confusedly glanced. Dallas nodded and replied, just above whisper. _"Yes."_

"Go on." Master Splinter softly instructed. Dallas quickly wiped the tears away from her cheeks and continued. "I was assigned to care for Mina Smyth as her full-time nurse but—only to get close." Dallas stopped again, lowering her eyes.

"Get _close_? To whom?" Don wondered, immediately looked towards Raph's room then Isabelle and back at Dallas with anger expressional glance. Without warning, or acknowledgement of how could Mona had gotten downstairs without making a single sound as she viciously grasped Dallas's throat and began choking as she lifted her up from the couch—holding her up in midair. "You were assigned to get close to me—_weren't you_?" Mona snarled.

Dallas was unable to answer as her air supply, cut from her. "**Tell Me!**" Mona snarly ordered. "Mona—let her go. _Stop_, let her go." Isabelle pleaded, reassuringly gestured. Mona released her grasp, allowing Dallas to fall upon the stone floor, bruising her hyde and then faced her with a angry expressional glance that also expressed betrayal and disbelief. Angrily whispered. _"How could you bring her, here? How could you allow this to happen?" _

"I couldn't stop it from happening—had you forgotten that I once was blind as I was powerless to stop it. The question is that you should ask yourself. Why didn't you return home, _sooner_." Isabelle angrily protested in hasty angry tone, brushing past.

Mona closed her eyes, exhaled with sighly breathe and realising—neither could never had known. The red clad terrapin, went to her side and reassuringly embraced his wife—brushed a reassuring kiss upon her forehead.

Dallas rubbed her throat, shocked to both sister's possessed such strength when angry as she gasped in air once again to fill her lungs—almost been choked. Don quickly went to her side, offered his hand and softly said. "Allow me to look at that."

Cleared her throat, shook her head and replied, gaspily. "No—I'm fine." Pushing herself up to her feet then walked away.

"Master Splinter—What should we do?" Mikey asked, wondering curiously. "Right now—wait as there is so much to know about this before seeking revenge. I shall meditate to seek the answer then begin the first step." The old rat replied, disappearing into his private chambers—leaving his sons in the living room, in silence.

They knew better not to disobey their sensei's decision as they know nothing what will or may happen if went ahead before planning.

...

_**...to be continued in chapter eleven...**_

_**Ok, what do you think of this chapter? Pretty confusing or interesting? Or possibly slightly out of proportion? We are getting there as in the next chapter should be more interesting—we should know whether if Bishop's experiments have become a success or another disappointing failure. **_

_**Plus we will soon discover if the original Isabelle is alive or not. **_

**Read and review, until next time—tootles **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

_**...Back in the medical facility—underneath the medical clinic...**_

The secret government medical surgeons and physicians, continued with what was requested—computerized the outcome of the genetic results and predicted whether if the foetus's may reach full term before delivering.

The computer video had finally presented the results that were expected. "Eureka!" Dr. Cast cried, excitedly. "You've done it, hadn't you?" Dr. Hollywell said, rushing to his colleague side and waited. Dr. Cast turned, faced Dr. Hollywell and proudly smirked, nodding. "_Sure did."_

"No way—show me." Dr. Hollywell requested, seeing the results with his own eyes then glanced his college with a jealous smirk. "_Sunvabitch, you have done it." _

"You." Dr. Cast called, pointing to assisting medical nurse. "Yes, sir." She answered. "Get Agent bishop—_immediately."_ He demanded, smiling. "_Of course."_ The nurse replied, leaving the facility.

"Shall we begin with the first patient, while waiting for Agent Bishop?" Dr. Cast suggested, evilly smugly smirked. His colleague returned the evil grin and nodded.

_**...Meanwhile...**_

Bishop stood upon the electronic walking platform, holding both hands behind his back as he visualized the pictures of his—post volunteering alien and human prisoners.

"Excuse for the disruption, Agent Bishop but Nurse Mazur is here to report that the procedure is finally ready to proceed." Lieutenant Wyatt reported.

The tall, black suited figure lowered his glasses and half smirked—softly replied. "Excellent—I'll be right out."

Waiting outside her employer's private com room, as instructed—turned around then slowly walked to the door as the black steel doors opened, Bishop stood silent before stepping out of the shadowy light. "Yes, nurse Mazur. I am listening." Bishop said.

"Dr. Cast sent me to tell you, sir. They believe to finally have the results you seek." Nurse Mazur replied. Bishop felt a pleasing smile grew then softly brushed past the nurse without a reply.

Nurse Mazur followed back to the medical theatre.

_**...back in the medical theatre...**_

Dr. Cast inserted the needle underneath the patient's skin and took a sample of blood, in case of unwanted complications. Which shouldn't be none.

"Why are you taking blood samples, Dr.?" Dr. Hollywell asked, curiously. "You'd never know what may happen and may need in case." Dr. Cast answered, with a sneering grin. Dr. Hollywell nodded in agreement then turned as the doors behind him, opened.

"So—where are we gentlemen? I hear you have found what I want to know." Bishop stated, patiently waited. "That is correct, sir. Do you wish to stay for the procedure?" Dr. Cast suggestively inquested. Bishop agreed then insisted to begin the operation, himself.

Taking the ready syringe—containing the engineered serum then carefully inserted the patient's cervix then slowly emptied the contents inside and waited for the results. Grinning ear to ear, gently laid the patient's legs down and re-covered her then nodded.

The first was taken away then another was brought in and immediately impregnated.

_**...three hours later...**_

Five women were successful impregnated (as hoped to be expectedly successful) and taken to separate rooms, where they were under constant surveillance. After washing his hands, about to walk out and pay a very special visit to one particular patient also prisoner—Dr. Baxter Stockman walked in the room with another hologram clipboard of results. "Ah, agent bishop—I have results that would please you, greatly."

"You are alittle too _late_, Dr. Stockman. Now if you _excuse_ me, I have a special patient to _visit_." Bishop said, brushing past the cybernetic scientist. "I have results of the rodent's offspring's and believe it will co-exist with human _females _not just with clone patients." Stockman stated, braggingly.

Bishop stopped, turned and faced the cybernetic man with a risen brow—whispery stated. "_You are certain_?"

"Yes, sir. Do you wish to look at the results for yourself?" Stockman replied, holding the clipboard out, mid-air. Bishop took the paperback and read it, slamming the paper into the cybernetic man hands and demanded to see prove. "Show me, Dr. Stockman."

Stockman smiled, led the way and presented the rodent half-breed offspring.

The four recently delivered offspring were a success—growing rapidly. Instead of growing as they should become like the mother, one had black scales and a pair of horns upon its head. The second was half covered with brown rodent hair and yellowish/orange scales and spiked tail. The third, head was normal—body red as blood, sharp scales with webbed, clawed talons and the last offspring, green scales, horns and sabre-like canine teeth.

"What of the mother?" Bishop curiously inquired. The cybernetic scientist lifted the sheet where the remains of the mother, laid—in another cubicle. Raised a disfigured brow, turned and glanced the cybernetic scientist then said, abruptly. "What the hell is this, Stockman?"

"The mother. When the offspring was born—like some earth's species, for instance. The pharaoh scarab for a example. When hatched, it kills it's mother and eats for nourishment. And this is what you see here—they ate their mother about ten second later after birth." Stockman explained.

Bishop looked back to the rodent's mutilated, eaten body and cupped his chin—humed with curiosity and said, orderly. "Continue _Doctor_. Be sure to keep written documents for future _purposes_."

"Yes, of course agent bishop." Stockman answered, continued with the research.

The EPF agent left the room, leaving the cybernetic scientist to continue with his research—walking down the corridor until he reached the elevator, pushed the button and waited for the doors to open. A few seconds later, the doors opened—he stepped inside, turned around and glared the corridor as the doors finally closed. Going down then the elevator doors opened once again—stepping out of the elevator, walking down the dark, stone cold corridor.

Two EPF guards stood outside the prison cell. Without a single word exchanged or spoken as he waited to walk in the cell, the guard inserted the key—unlocked the door and pushed the door open then stepped back, allowing his employer inside.

"_Isabelle_." Bishop called softly.

No response, long pause followed by heavy breathing.

"_Isabelle Smyth_—I will not harm you, you are safe. Come out." Bishop called once more. A shuffling sound, slightly echoed within the cell dwellings—the heavy breathing continued, followed by light footsteps. Bishop patiently waited, smug sinisterly and held his hand out—lowly whispered. _"Take my hand, child." _

"Where is my _mom_?" Isabelle asked, taking Bishop's hand—unable to see. "You will be reunited with her, shortly but first—there is one thing to go through." Bishop said, leading the young blind teen out. "What thing?" Isabelle wondered.

"Are you ready to take the procedure for your treatment so you will see again?" Bishop said, manipulating the girl as they walked down the corridor and stepped into the waiting elevator. A familiar feeling surfaced within—one of that she hadn't felt for along time, _Hope_. Then, as a small smile grew, tugging on each side of her lips and replied whispery. "_Yes."_

Bishop evilly smugly grinned, faced ahead and softly sinisterly said. "Alright then, let's _begin_ and regain your sight."

The elevator doors closed.

...

_**...to be continued in chapter twelve...**_

_**There you go—Isabelle Smyth is still alive but the question is, will bishop keep his promise of giving her desired sight back or is it just another lie? To gain her trust and use her as an experimental guinea pig? Plus, what of Dallas? Is she truly been honest with the others, especially with the confused Isabelle clone that has no memory of whom she really is? Wonder what to expect in the next chapter?... **_

"_**C'mon—quit the author notes or whatever they are and get to the point!" a irritated voice stated. **_

"_**Oh come on, not again—Who said that? Security seek and throw out!" **_

"_**BOO!" the crowd booed, throwing popcorn, drinks and fruit at the second discovered purple dragon member. "Throw him out and search for any more of his buddies and throw them out too. Don't want anymore ignorant punks in my audience." **_

_**The crowd applauded and one curiously listener asked. "Now, Isabelle is alive. How long will it be before the others discover the truth?" **_

"_**Let's not get ahead of ourselves, not just yet people and all answers to your questions will be answered as we go along in the story. But I will tell you this, bishop is in for one hell of a ass whooping." **_

_**Re**_**ad and review, until next time—tootles **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

_**...back in the lair—living room...**_

The purple clad terrapin, quickly examined Dallas's throat for any sudden bruising and assured her breathing returned back to normal after been almost choked by Mona. Surprised to witness the anger in her voice as long he has known her, to never see or recall of ever acknowledging Mona to be angry as she was. Nor to witness her, assumingly betrayed and hurt.

Concealing the enjoyment as she received the gentle soft caress of the terrapin's touch upon her neck, wanting more—when Don stopped then stood from the chair arm. "Well, you're lucky—my advice. Be careful what you say in the future, when coming clean with the truth. Especially if it involves any of us." Don advised.

Dallas pouted her bottom lip, corrected her smile and nodded—softly replied. "Don't worry, I will." Don returned the soft smiled and stepped aside, joined his brothers. Dallas admiringly watched the purple clad terrapin, walked away and joined in the conversation about when and how the plan will work. Just as when Isabelle walked to Dallas's side and sat beside her—abruptly noticed the silent, admiring glance. "Dallas—hey?" Isabelle called, softly.

Turned and faced Isabelle, softly humbly replied. "_Hmm_, Oh hey."

"What are you thinking about?" Isabelle wondered, concerningly glanced. "Just curiously wondering how—_nothing._" Dallas replied, half answered Isabelle's concerned question. Raising a wryly, suspicious brow. "Dallas, is everything ok?" Isabelle wondered, suspiciously.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be—why?" Dallas replied, abruptly. Before Isabelle answered, she turned and faced towards where the other terrapins were standing in the distance and talking then she faced back to Dallas. "Dallas, this is not the time for puppy-love. If that is what you are thinking about, right now."

Dallas lowly scoffed, whispery giggled. "What on earth are you implying, Izzy. Puppy-love! Wait—" Dallas cut off, glared at Isabelle for a second then suspiciously whispered. "_What is the matter with you? Are you jealous?_"

"_Jealous—me_. (Scoffingly laughed). _Never—this is not the time for it."_ Isabelle whispery replied, leaning down upon knees and buried her face with her palms. Dallas sighed, defeated—scooted closer Isabelle's side and placed one hand upon her back and gently rubbed, assuredly. "You ok?"

"Does it look like that I'm ok? My flesh and blood—don't believe that I am, her sister. So, if you have a way to convince her to believe I'm no imposter. Whatever it is that you want to say, can wait." Isabelle lowly hissed, just above whisper.

_**...Master Splinter's private chamber...**_

Kneeling before the memorial of his late sensei—Hamato Yoshi. Prayed for an answer, meditating for the outcome before into the battle against their immortal government official nemesis, Agent Bishop.

Waiting for the answer, a soft cool breeze blew across his furred face. Sniffed the air, and immediately knew the familiar scent. Opening his eyes, faced up slowly and honourably gazed Master Yoshi stood silently before him. Master Splinter stood up, bowed then his sensei whispery said, giving one warning. "_Not all—as it appears to be what they seem_."

A white swirling light appeared and Hamato Yoshi was gone then Master Splinter in-visioned himself—running down a misty, dark corridor that seemed to never end with a cell door in afar of the reaching distance. Suddenly, the old rat stopped—turned around and saw nothing more then swirling white smog, followed by a frightening howling roar.

Taking three deep sniffs—only to smell the stench of death, that surrounded within and round him. Turned, continued on—walking this time then the corridor seemed, easier and closer. Hearing the sounds of whimpering murmurs had the old rat, worried.

Raised his clawed hand, slowly then as he was about to place his hand upon the door—the door opened, revealing the prisoner. Cowering in the far corner, and shielded the blinding light that had brightly shined through.

Stepping in the stone prison cell, slowly as the wary feeling waved over his perception and awareness. Master Splinter remained alert as he lowered his hand and then softly gestured the frightened teen to take his hand, providing aid and protection. "_Take my hand, child—I'm gonna take you out of here_."

"_Take me out of here_—how are you gonna do that when of need to protect yourself?" she sneered, evilly and slowly faced up.

Master Splinter abruptly stood in defence stance, prepared to defend as he was surprised from behind—grasped in a bear tight hold. The hybrid slowly walked towards her prey, sinisterly and evilly spoke—statingly inquired under a husky, raspy tone. "_Who is gonna come, rescue or avenge you_?"

Trying to break free—the grasp of whatever has a hold of him, tightened it's hold. The hungry hybrid evilly, sinisterly glared with a insensitive and sinister demonic toothy grin then suddenly the vision went black.

Master splinter woke from the disturbing vision and immediately knew what to do next. Rising to his feet, grabbed his walking stick then opened the doors—holding both arms out stretched. "My sons—it is time."

"Time—What do you mean, sensei?" Don and Mikey Unison replied. "Time to pay Agent Bishop, an visit." Master Splinter answered. "I couldn't agree more." A voice stated in the background. Turning around and wondered if it was Isabelle that spoke then realised it was Mona when she said. "When do we leave?"

**...**

_**...to be continued in chapter thirteen...**_

_**Now—what do you think of this chapter, everyone? Finally don't you think? I say for myself, well anyway. Get to the truth alittle faster than as expected.**_

_**Applause.**_

"_**What will happen in the next chapter? Wasn't this chapter meant to reveal about if whether Isabelle was supposed to have another flashback?" a fan asked. **_

"_**Good question—and there is a very good answer, please promise to not kill me." **_

"_**Just tell us, will ya." A fan pleaded. "Not yet. There is another flashback but not until when within the EPF secret medical base then we will see how the Isabelle duplicate is created and she escapes." **_

**Read and review, until next time—tootles **


	14. Chapter 13

"**Is the flashback going to be heard in this chapter?" A fan wonderingly inquired. "Should not be long now, so do you want to know. You have two choices—either you can be silent and wait to know what happens next or the door is waiting for you to leave. Choice is yours!" another fan hissed, irritably annoyed. **

***I try not to laugh as I cover my mouth, hiding my grin.* "Excuse me, **_**duty**_** calls. If, you have the need to go to the bathroom, do so right now." Leaving the room and ran fast I could get to the bathroom then begin laughing. Since the audience is waiting for me to return, here is the chapter that ya'll been waiting for. There is one little twist, want to know what it is? Well, read and find out. On with the story. Bwahahahaha! **

**Chapter thirteen**

_**...Back in the EPF base—underneath the medical clinic...**_

Bishop watched on through the waiting room window, as the medical surgeons prepared to operate on Isabelle. Trying to regain her sight but also instructed to insert a waiting embryo. "Agent bishop." A surgeon queried softly.

Continued glaring through the window and answered. "Yes, Dr. Cast."

"Is this necessary?"

Bishop turned, holding both hands behind his back as he glared the uncertain, wary physician. "Is that uncertainty, I hear in your voice—_Doctor_?" Bishop lowly sneered. "No—no, of _course_ not." The doctor replied. "Good—proceed with the operation and also insert the second embryo within Mina Smyth, that is all doctor." Bishop insensitively ordered. "Yes, sir." Dr. Cast answered, leaving the waiting room and did as what he was demanded of him. Returning back to observing his breeding program crew performed the operation.

While two of the surgeons did what was possible to regain Isabelle's sight as promised while the other two, carefully prepared her to become a mother against her will. Carefully raised and opened her legs so the procedure of inserting the waiting embryo within her womb.

Ten—fifteen minutes later, the simulation was completed. As the physicians prepared another simulating syringe, two assisting physicians wheeled in an very important patient—strapped down against her will as she has no memory of been in the facility. "Where the hell am I? I demand answers—let me go right this instant!" The woman shouted, demandingly.

Looking towards her left and saw a group of men dressed in white. Unable to sit up, see what or who is laying on the bed next to her as she is surrounded by doctors. "What is this? Let me out of these restraints!" she demanded once more and continued trying to break free when the doors opened followed by the deep, husky voice. Tsk—tsk. "Now, now if you are released and allowed to leave this facility—what will the world think since someone like yourself is acknowledged as _deceased_?"

"_Deceased?_ What are you talking 'bout? I'm not dead."

"Oh, that is where you are wrong my dear. As you see—you believe to be alive and well, correct?"

"I am alive. Now let me go or I'll make sure that you loose your medical license, buddy."

"I don't think so. I'm not a general practitioner."

"Well what are you then?"

"I work in a secret governmental service which, I am god and can do what is possible to protect the earth from uncertain invaders as they are kept secret for the last century."

Confusedly glared the shadowy figure, unable to see his face as she received the sedative, inserted in her vein—her sight began to blur, followed by raspy stammering. "_That—that is not—possible_."

He chuckled and said, revealing his face to the patient. "Anything is possible, _Mrs Mina Smyth_."

_**...back in the lair—the garage...**_

Raph and Mona argued while the others waited and prepared to leave the garage. "This may go on forever." Mikey murmured. "Pardon?" Dallas excused. "Nuthin'" Mikey replied.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and went to retrieve the infant from her crib. "What do you mean that I can not come along?" Mona scowled, irritably. "Just I told ya! Ya're staying here with the baby—I don't want ya hurt." Raph barked back.

A loud whistle ran through their ears, all faced towards the garage opening. "Now, I have your attention. This is how it will going down—Take your daughter, Mona. She needs a change and Raphael get that shell of yours, either on the motorcycle or get in the van." Isabelle ordered, handing the unsettled infant.

Mona gawked with a speechless face, cradling her daughter. "Can I suggest one thing?" Mikey interrupted. "Let's hear it." Isabelle answered, defeated. "Maybe, would it be a good idea if we ask April to watch the baby since Mona would more likely follow anyway." Mikey suggested.

"Ya're a genesis, Mikey." Mona said, commenting her brother in-law's genesis idea. "Who'd gonna request the favor especially when Casey may want to join in the fight which there is no room for error." Isabelle stated.

"I'll do it." Leo insisted. "Alright then, it is settled. Let's get going." Isabelle commanded, then went to her motorcycle and led the way out. "**WAIT FOR US!" **Mikey shouted. "And ya two, get movin'." Leo ordered. Dallas, rushed to the front and buckled herself—waited for the others to enter the van. The blue clad terrapin softly gazed the young woman and suggested, softly reprimanding. "I'll drive, Dallas."

"None-sense, Leo and don't argue—we don't have time to argue who is to drive right." Dallas replied, reprimanding. "You sure that you can handle this?" Leo asked, worriedly as he buckled himself in. Dallas glance the terrapin, hugely grinned—smoothly spoke, in reply. "Oh, sure I am sure—this baby is not much different from dirt rally favorite on sixth. Hold on, everyone—I am so taking ya'll for a ride."

"I don't like this." Don whispered. "Ya and me, both brother. Ya and me, both." Mikey replied, whispery. Both Raph and Mona did as they were told, Raph rode his motorcycle and Mona jumped in the van with Vilana in her arms then followed Isabelle out the lair.

_**(Warning! During this part of scene, there is low level graphical description of sexual references.) Enjoy. Hee hee. **_

_**...topside—April's apartment...**_

April walked out of the bathroom, dressed in her robe and patiently dried her hair. Gazing her partner, sitting on the couch and watching his favorite show—Wrestling. Cheering for his favorite wrestler before he noticed April was trying to seductively gain his attention.

Casey suddenly noticed in the corner of his eye and continued to gaze upon April as she slowly untied her robe belt—slightly revealing her upper naked body. "Are you interested or will I be playing alone?" April asked, seductively smirked.

Casey playfully grinned, shot up to his feet and chased April into the bedroom. April giggled as she was playfully tacked upon the mattress then gently held down as he gazed into her ever green eyes. The lovers gazed into eachother's eyes, falling deeper into the moment as they shared a passionate kiss.

Releasing her wrists and slowly caressed her arms as he lowered down, hungrily kissed the column of her neck then slowly kissed down her collarbone towards her right breast. April closed her eyes as the murmuring moan escaped her lips, returning the caress upon his hands then down her lover's forearms until she finally grasped his shoulders and eagerly guided him down to her sensitive area.

Gently grasped her thighs and then playfully, but sensually performed cunnilingus around the sensitive area of her womanhood—wanting more as she became deeply aroused. Casey immediately recognised the signs of her arousal then playfully but gently parted her lips and begun with arousing, pleasuring strokes and kisses.

Softly, murmured and pleasurably moaned. This had pleased Casey, continued to tease his lover with tongue. April reached down, grasped his cheeks gently gestured to rise up and finally further the love making. As he was 'bout to emerge his length with April's eager, hungry vulva—they were interrupted by the knock at the door. Both faced towards the door opening of their bedroom, April was first to say curiously wondered. "_Who could that be_?"

Turned and faced his beautiful naked partner, laying beneath him as he hovered over her—ready to emerge with her and satisfy his urge of love making. "I dunno—_right_ now, I wanna make love to ya. They can come back_ later_." Casey said, getting closer to emerge with April as he lovingly kissed her neck. Once again they were interrupted by the knock at the apartment door. Irritably laid his forehead upon the bed, just above April's shoulder—gruntingly grumbled. "_Resume_ this later?" April whispery suggested, softly kissed his cheek.

Casey sighed followed by a irritated grumbled, allowing April to get up and answer the door. He laid on the bed, waiting til she returned when he heard a familiar voice at the door after April greeted the visitor. "Oh, hey Leo. What's up?" April greeted, confused.

Casey listened as he rose from the bed and re-dressed himself. "Sorry April, wouldn't ask you if it were an emergency but really need your help." Leo answered, softly. "Could you babysit Vilana for abit?"

"Of course, I can. What is going on, Leo?" April asked as she took the terrapin infant. "I can't stay long, the others are waiting for me and I'll explain later." Leo replied, rushing off as April tried to get more information but the blue clad terrapin was too quick and had disappeared in the shadows.

Closing the door, turned around then noticed that Casey wondered just happened but he immediately knew. Instantly went to the bedroom, fastly change into his vigilante suit, brushed a quick kiss upon April's forehead then left—chasing after Leo.

"Well, little girl—it's just you and me." April murmured softly, warmly gazed upon the infant laying comfortably within her cradling embrace.

**...**

_**...to be continued in chapter fourteen...**_

_**I know what ya'll must be thinking right now—why write a scene if only to tease. Bwahahaha, well—if I fully wrote it out to the full extension then how is Casey able to chase after his friends in the battle, even though the dim-bat brute don't know the whole situation. Which is he's going in, unprepared. I wanted to create a scene to keep ya'll reading, especially I'm hearing Zzz's flying about the air. *chuckling.* **_

"_**What a tease you are, missy." A fan stated. "Well, which you prefer? The scene that I have just read or extended version?" I replied. "Well—um, uh. Good story, continue please." the fan answered, flustered in embarrassment. **_

_***Giggling and low chuckling among the crowd of readers.* **_

"_**Now—shall I continue or should we debate about how the chapter's scene should had been written?" I asked, looking around to each individual. "Well, anyone?" **_

_**No verbal response, the silent was over-bearing enough to endure. "Ok then. Whoo, it is getting hot in here unless it may just me." I joke which made the crowd giggle. **_

"_**Somebody turn fans on, I do believe it is getting hot in here." another fan stated, requestingly. **_

"_**I think that I'd better get to the next chapter as that scene has made a few listeners, slightly flustered." I whisper, holding back my own giggles. **_

**Read and review, until next time—tootles **


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

"Where we're g—Jane! What the heck are you doing here?" Casey exclaimed. "We don't have time for explanations, buddy." Mikey said, abruptly. "Are you getting or not, Case." Raph grumped, frustratingly—sitting on his bike, waiting to move. "Alright—alright, keep ya're she—Whoa! Ouch, that _hurt_." Casey groaned, rubbing his tush. "Finally ready?" Isabelle sniped, abruptly.

"Guess _so_." Mikey answered, speaking for all. "Good—hold on your shells and panties, everyone." Dallas instructed, prepared to slam her foot on the accelerator. "Shells and _pant_—Whoa!" Mikey begun, prepared to giggle then cut off, due to the sudden and abrupt rush. "Dallas—we don't want a speeding ticket, let alone pulled over for reckless driving and endangerment of others." Don reprimanded, quickly.

"Sorry, my dear terrapin friend—but we don't have the time to waste. Like I said, hold on your shells and panties, boys." Dallas replied. "By the way, as I don't think ya guys want to hear this but I think that I'm so gonna to hurl." Mikey cupping his mouth, trying to stop himself from revolting all over with the van's floor.

_**...EPF—underneath the medical clinic...**_

Standing outside the ER, watching the physicians—inserted the syringe, carrying the waiting embryo as he were approached by another EPF technician, carrying vital report of unexpected sighting. "Agent Bishop." The technician raspy and almost breathlessly gaspily spoke. "Yes, I don't have all day—soldier. What is it?" Bishop lowly, ignorantly sneered—continued glaring through the glass.

"I have recent sightings of N96512." The technician reported. Bishop, turned and faced the technician with uncertain widen eyed glance—lowly stated. _"That is not possible—Where is she?"_

"According to our indicators, she is on her way—_Here_, sir." The technician replied, reading the indicator's report. Brushed past, in haste passé to the technician room—were followed closely behind.

_**...technician room...**_

Forcibly pushed the doors open and stormily barged inside the room then orderly commanded for the exact location of N96512 aka Rogue escapee, Isabelle Smyth. "Show me, N96512's exact location and how far out from the facility she may be."

Fastly pressed the computer keys, tracking her in-current movements—almost five seconds later the screen finally, displayed her location. Watching her through the satellite, saying one lowly sneering line, smugly grinned. _"Welcome home, my girl." _

"Sir—the troops have returned with 95578." Another medical physician whispered. "Excellent—take the body to theatre and begin with phase two." Bishop demanded. "Yes, sir." Quickly turned on his heel, left the room—meeting with Lieutenant Vanherst and, then begin with the procedure as instructed.

**...**

_**...to be continued in chapter fifteen...**_

_**I know, this is short—had one incredible annoying writer's block that greatly frustrated me from continuing this fiction. But anyways, what did you think so far? The next chappie will longer, I promise as it will have bits and pieces—a flashback as desperately waiting to be written down on paper and as usual, bishop will get away but wish to have it another way of seeing that he would come to his end but then—what fiction is without the villainous agent bishop or the other villains for that fact? Anyways,... **_

_**Six more chapters to go—unsure there may be a third instalment, just yet. I can not guarantee that there could be one. If there is, then I will post up a fiction trailer as a treat after the epilogue just like I did after 'Mona's journey home' but then it may go down hill if I screw up of where it may lead also just depends of how many readers are wanting to read the next one if there were one. Anyways, just have to wait and see. If you wish to see another instalment to this fiction, leave me your reviews and request and I'll see what I can after having a chat my muse—she's one bitch at times. Only allows me to write what she gives, cant complain but then would be nice she quit quirking about on me. Laters everyone—hope you enjoy my fiction so far. It has been a joy—a real joy to write for you all! **_

**Read and review, until next time—tootles **


	16. Chapter 15

"**Will the flashback scene be written in this chapter as promised or will we be waiting longer?" A fan asked, anxiously. "Just have to wait and see." I reply, assuringly. "So, what are you gonna tell us?" Another asked. 'Bonk!' "Ouch! Oi! Who threw that?" **

**Shush—"I want to hear what happens next." A third fan told the second, anxiously waited. Muffled my giggles, bemusedly smiled. Anyways,...on with the chapter—enjoy everyone. **

**Chapter fifteen**

"_Uh_, Dallas—where you going?" Leo asked, bemusedly glance in confusement. "Did you give Isabelle an ear piece?" Dallas inquired, abruptly—keeping her sight to the road. "I don't recall giving any." Leo answered. "I did." Don replied, speaking up.

"Tell Isabelle that we have to go towards West 42nd street and 10th avenue." Dallas told the purple clad terrapin, instructively. "Why there?" Mikey and Casey wondered, unison. "Why ya guys calling her Dallas? Ain't it Jane?" Casey asked, averted his glance from prepared steady to lost confusement. "Like I said earlier, Casey Jones—there is not alot of time to explain but I will later." Dallas repeated her earlier statement.

"Ok." Casey bemusedly glance.

"Isabelle?" Don called. Answering through the earpiece as it sounded like a slight crackle. "Go on, Donatello."

"The location we are going to is along 42nd street and 10th avenue." Don told her, quickly. "Got it, meet ya there—I'm just along 11th avenue right now. Over and out." she replied.

"Whoa—she is fast." Mikey commented, amazed. "Yer telling me, mikey." Casey stated, also amazingly commented.

As Isabelle rode, fast towards 10th avenue while Raph and Mona weren't too far behind as the others weren't far behind them. Slowly rode down the street, as it seemed to be slightly quite—too _quite_ for her liking. Remained on her bike, when she came to a halt and looked around—carefully observing each and every building with the perimeter, in case of a sudden ambush.

Kept her eyes peeled, strongly observant as she resumed—slowly rode forward then went within the shadows of a nearby, dead-end alleyway and turned the motor off. Concealing herself within the shadows, waited for the others to arrive but continued the wary vigilance as to where is this supposed medical facility, anyways.

Unknowing that she were, watched by none than other—Agent Bishop from the safety and comfort of his disguisedly hidden medical facility. But also never assumed, to see properly the sign of false branded medical facility was in plain sight and visibly physically pre-form.

As he smartly smirked, glaring in the screen of what the security camera could visualize—Isabelle's whereabouts. The black suited, tall—slight slender man stood, viewing his rogue prodigy as he held both hands behind his back. "Should I send out a team to retrieve her, sir." The soldier requested, waiting for the agent's agreeable command. "No—private. We shall draw her in and wait. I want to see how this goes." Bishop answered, continued staring the screen.

"Yes, sir." The soldier answered, disappointedly sighed. Bishop heard the abrupt sigh. "Were there something else, private?" he asked, lowly and curiously wondered. "No, sir." He answered.

"Prepare the troops, we will be having some _guests._ Also, see if N98212 is ready to _play_." Bishop requested. No response, just a quick nod before leaving the agent's presence.

"_Soon_—Isabelle Smyth, you will see and know the truth." Bishop evilly chuckled, sinisterly.

**...**

_**...to be continued chapter sixteen...**_

_**Ok, this is a shortie chappie, sorry . Don't chase me with torches and pitchforks. Looking about the room, saw nothing but 'what is gonna happen next', waiting glares and others were slightly annoyed and begun to grew impatient. **_

"_**This is short." One fan whined, abruptly anxious. "Well, yes—yes it is." I reply.  
"Will you be finally telling the flashback as promised or be still waiting, again?" another fan asked, beginning to grow anxious and present slightly annoyance, with impatience. **_

"_**One last chappie of waiting then the flash back, just like I promised. I'm not gonna tell you the flashback or it will spoil it for others." I replied, softly assured. **_

_**The crowd annoyingly awed as if almost an anxious whine. "Awe. C'mon woman—tell us please, inquiring minds want to know." Another fan pleaded. **_

"_**Nope—not telling you, sorry. Nearly there and when there—I assure you, you won't be disappointed." I told, assuringly smiled. **_

"_**This better worth the wait." Another whined, folding his arms. "Oh, I tell you now—it will be." I assuringly replied. "Now, wish to hear the next chapter or not?" looking around the room, sought out for any interruptions—only saw silent gazes then I said before continuing on with the next coming chapter. "Alright then, let's begin the next chapter." I smiled, gratefully. **_

**Read and review, until next time—tootles **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I wish to thank my second reviewer that is anonymous as he/she may had forgotten put their fanfiction name on or may have forgotten it, which is understandable. If it weren't for your review, I wouldn't continue this fiction as not many were showing much interest. I was going to place it on-hiatus and leave the last of chapters in the back of my draft folder as this fiction was not been read or reviewed by those, whom to believe I was not good enough. Critics, not much can be done—or said, especially can't expect for something to happen if is not meant to be. Work extremely hard for this story to write, and there is another sequel after this one but unsure it will be posted as only positive reviews, which is not much but eternally gratefully and wish I had more—oh well, what can I do? Not much I suppose. For those are reading this fiction, I do sincerely hope you will enjoy to the very end. Thankyou to those whom have read and reviewed this fiction, bless you all and peace. 3**

**On with the story, hope you will it. **

**Chapter sixteen**

"_Raphael. Mona. Do you read_?" Don called, through the ear piece that slightly crackle in-between each spoken whisper. "Yeh, go on Donnie." Raph answered.

"_Where are you? How far you_?" Donatello asked. "Along West 50th street, passing 9th street now." Mona replied, gently placed one finger on the ear piece. "_The location is along West 50__th__ street and 10__th__ avenue. Isabelle is already there, waiting for us_." Don told them, explainingly.

"Shit! She's fast." Mona commented. "_Yer telling me_." Don replied. "Alright, west 50th and 10th avenue, right?" Raph asked, confirming the location. "That's the one; we'll meet ya if yer two had arrived before us. Over and out." Don answered then followed by a crackle silence.

"Why are we going to west 50th street?" Mona wondered. "I dunno, Mona but something tells it is not good." raph answered. "Gee, raphie—you just sound like Leo there." Mona teased. '**Grr**.' Raph grunted. "Don't worry I wont tell, promise." Isabelle assured through the ear piece, the crackling silence. "Izzy, you mind?" Mona embarrassingly barked. "Sorry, this stupid thing is on multi-server." Isabelle replied, apologetically. "Oi." Mona grunted.

"For that Mikey is gonna rant on me for a week."Raph worriedly whined. "If it makes you feel any better Raphael, I can play one of his pranks on him later on when this is all over." Isabelle offered.

"Nah, that wouldn't be necessary. Thanks anyway." Raph replied, gratefully. "You still have me, to protect you, raphie." Mona assuredly, said. "Thanks babe, what would I do without ya?" Raph stated. "Pretty much be still breaking heads and probably trying to court April." Mona teased

Raph blushed red, continued driving the motorcycle until they finally reached west 50th street and slowly rode as they weren't sure of where to go then abruptly assumed to hide as the perimeter seem to be too quiet—almost as deserted.

"Where is Isabe—" Raph begun then cut as they heard her, from above on the rooftop. "Isabelle is just full of surprises." Raph whispery stated, dismounting from his cycle as soon as Mona did. "C'mon, raphie. Better, get up there." Mona suggested, leading the way. Raph softly smiled, shook his head and chastely followed up to the rooftop.

**...Meanwhile inside the secret federal base...**

"Sir—our indicators have detected the turtles have also arrived to the scene with N96512." Federal soldier reported. "The turtles? _Here_?" bishop repeated, surprised. "Yes, sir." The soldier replied.

Pressing the button to see for himself through the camera's and then, smugly grinned and said, orderly. "Let them _come_."

"Yes, sir." He answered, leaving the room. "Soon, I'll shall have what I desired from you _turtles_—to aid my work in genetics advances." Bishop chuckled.

**...back outside—rooftops...**

"Tell me one thing—why up _here_?" Raph wondered, folding his arms. Mona stood close by, silent. No response as Isabelle, scout the perimeter from where she stood—as she felt something was drawing her, straight to where she is expected to go. "Isabelle?" Mona called, softly.

Raph grasped her shoulder and hastily turned her around, making Isabelle facing him. "Didn't ya hear us?" Raph lowly scowled, glaring his sister in-law suspiciously.

"_Sorry_—There's something down there." Isabelle finally said, averting her gaze towards the smaller building across the street from where they occupied the rooftop. "_Something?_ What is down there?" Mona asked, also suspicious but warily.

"I dunno but I'm gonna find out—_coming_?" Isabelle replied, softly gazed over her shoulder. "No way in hell, that I'm gonna let you go in alone." Mona finally answered. Isabelle smiled, held one hand out and waited as Mona turned and held her hand out. Raph grunted slightly at first then decided not to let his wife and little sister go in the brigs of death alone or he'd never forgive himself.

"Ready? As this is it—once in, no way of turning back." Isabelle said, assuringly telling both her sister and brother in-law. "I'm ready." Mona answered. "I live for danger." Raph stated with pride and showed no fear. "Alright then, let's go. The others will have to follow inside."

**...few minutes later...**

The others finally arrived, but were having difficulty of telling Dallas to remain in the battle shell as it may become dangerous and they ill-afford any casualties. "No way—you jerks, leaving me here!" Dallas scowled, disagreeably. "Sheesh, sounds like Raph when he was not able to move with his broken ribs that time after the fight with the Shredder." Casey recalled the near death-fated day.

"Yeh, she sure _does_. Too bad, she don't have a shell." Mikey commented. "**HEY!** That's speciest!" Dallas barked, offended. "Specest?" Mikey tried to pronounce the word. "What did she say?"

"Speciest." Don answered. "What's that mean?"

"It means that you are racist against different species." Don explained. "Oh? Sorry." Mikey replied apologetically. "Apology accepted but still not leaving me here." Dallas told them.

"What are we gonna do?" Casey wondered. "Untie me, let me come with you—I'm telling you, I can be avail to you for your conquest within there." Dallas told them, again. Agreeably, nodded and untied Dallas—allowed her to tag along; Don gave her his spare Bo staff that hung on the vehicle wall. "You know how to use this?" Don asked. "Sure thing, do you?" Dallas replied, gazing into the pools of soft amber brown.

"Alright then, let's go." Leo instructed, leading the way. Don held his hand out, Dallas accepted as she was drawn close and whispery told, instructively. "_Hold on, tight_."

"Why?" she asked. "This is _why_." Don tightly but gently grasped her tiny womanly frame and chastely followed his brothers and friend, leaping up to the roof tops. Dallas was impressed and amazed, how three mutant terrapin were able to leap up in the air with ease.

"_Wow_." She mouthed softly, admiralty.

...

_**...to be continued in chapter seventeen...**_

**Read and review, until next time—tootles **


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Two reviews! Two! For my 'Seeing through one's eyes' fiction. To most people that is pretty lame to only have two reviews for their fiction, but not me—I am grateful of whatever I will receive. I may not be the best author in the world, writing happens to be one of my favorite hobbies to do as it helps me with grief stricken tragedies that had happened not to stop since august 2****nd****, 2011. As you all know, my one shot fiction 'Goodbye, my beloved child' that was dedicated to my eldest cat (torteshell), named Lucki—yes, with an 'I' not with a 'Y', passing away so suddenly without no known cause of what killed her in the first place. I was terribly devastated then another of my cat had, gotten out through the kitchen window and went MIA about three weeks later. Another tragedy that struck which I hoped, prayed he'd return but nothing, felt the terrible devastation once again, even went out searched for him as much as possibly could but nothing. Then a miracle happened not long afterwards, one of Lucki's grand-daughters, a ginger/white named Venus had given birth to four absolutely beautiful kittens. Two boys (ginger/white) and two girls (torteshells). One torteshell resemble in every way like both her great grand-mother (lucki), and grand-mother (lexi). Then another four weeks, my second eldest cat that happened to be a boy and his name was Jonesy, he broke his own neck after he just turned 5yrs old (12.12.2011), my children were playing with him as he got himself caught on the curtain, became tangled and broke his neck. Another devastating tragedy struck again, now been the new year of 2012. I was looking forward to what it may bring as I will be 30 on Friday 6****th**** January, 2012 but—now, tragedy had struck again! Four cats, four tragedies, four times the heartache! How is one person, that greatly adores cats with every fibre of her/his being—able to cope with such tragedy if it continued to take one by one within weeks apart of each one? I feel my heart has broken too many times, too quickly in one lifetime that is only four months. It aint fair, what am I doing wrong? Why me? My husband can't stand to see me, cry so he just walks away and says nothing while I'm left with my grief stricken, breaking heart to nurse alone. He dont understand, how could someone like me could love something so innocent, gentle, playful, affectionate and protective like my cats. I always loved animals but cats were the closet, I felt more connected to and with. Over the years, the second I saw a cat or kitten in time of need or even wanting a home—I immediately opened my heart and home to them as I can not turn them away. **

**It is not whom, I am. If I had the chance, or even the funds to supply or even to use—I would buy the biggest ache of land somewhere in the country, and give a home to all, cats with their kittens and even dogs and puppies that are neglect, abused, even abandoned. Unfortunately, I am not so fortunate with abundance. I prayed, wished, hoped and even asked for love—even to be loved, and seems I got my wish. I loved each and every one of the cats, I adopted, assisted in delivering multiple litters and raising them then finding, good loving homes that were every as the same the home they left to find a new one with new loving families. Would never allow no-one that didn't love cats, adopt no kitten from my care as I always could see the emptiness in the hearts of those, who claim to love cats, only to have them as a toy or black market breeding factory. **

**I allowed my cats to have kittens as it was their right to do so, who am I to deny them of that right? Despite it may caused arguments between myself and my husband as the cats I cared for, but I still never would had turn my back on them as it is wrong. That would be like turning my back on my children if they came home, crying—when they confess they are pregnant before their time. I do not approve of teen pregnancy at times, depending on the situation and how but then, like I had said, who am I to turn my back on those who need my help and support? I'm rambling, I'm hurt, deeply both emotionally and spiritually. Over the past eight years, I have lost count how many kittens, cats I have rescued, adopted, raised and found homes for. There were just far too many to count. But still loved each every one of them. I know this must sound absurd but, that is who I am. I love animals, they deserve our respect, empathy, care and most of all—our love! If can not do that, then why are we here? animals have every right just we do to live, have a loving home no matter how long it may be until their time comes to be laid to rest in heaven. That also goes for the same for children. I have the greatest, softest heart towards animals of all kind except spiders as I am petrified of them, and children. I am mother of two and love them just as dearly as I did for my animals. I'm one of those type of people that never completely open to no one as too afraid of been betrayed, mistreated, abused in any way (emotionally, physically, mentally and spiritually) and disrespected but my dark secret is that if treated of any of the above, my anger surfaces and I explode in a rampage in defence. Then begin to stop trusting and opening up—as I have been betrayed far too many times. I am able to separate myself from people and not afraid of been alone but can never exclude myself from animals as I have always believed to be respected and loved by them more than any person could. Again, I must be rambling and sounding like a absurd crazy mental patient but it is the truth, I was afraid to face my fears of telling the truth of who I am, now not so much. **

**You may use this information as you wish, as I do sincerely hope it will realise how much animals truly do give everything we all need, eventually. Despite my heart is breaking because of loosing so many cats in my lifetime. But that is not going to stop me of trying to help those find a home, where they will have and truly deserve, just not with me as I couldnt go through the devastating agony again. I do believe someone has placed some kind of evil, ill-fated jealous bestowed, hatred upon me as they could not stand of who I am and could not stand as why animals would come up to me, follow me home and give me affection, comfort and play with me—I can not explain it but I am not able to help it as it is a karmic thing. I give my love to them and they return it. I respect them, they respect me back, comfort them they comfort me, etc, etc. The list goes on and on. **

**This is one long author note, I know but as long you all know what I am about now—I want every one to know that if you want to be loved, respected and comforted whenever, any time of the day or night as long you can keep those precious memories alive until the day comes to be reunited with once again. Animals and children will give all you want, lovers can too but not as strongly like the love of a cat, dog, hamster, bird, fish, ferret, horse, cow, bull, sheep, goat, chicken, dolphin, snake, lizard, lion, jaguar, cougar, wolf, rabbit, bear, perrie dog, meerkat, even a mouse and rat, the list goes on and on, etc, etc. Including insects of all kinds, depending on some people are not a afraid of certain ones. As Angelina Jolie's character in Alexander, the great 'Queen Olympus' said to her son—'You can love them, nurture them, feed them but still'—some animals can turn on you, depending on their past abuse from their former families. Well, I'll allow you all, to get to the next chapter of my fiction. I do hope this note has given you a better insight of what animals and children truly can give, if only wish to have what they give as once is abused, the trust is fractured. Once betrayed, the openness is clamed shut. Once disrespected, the warmth will turned cold. Once hurt by those whom believed to be loved, the love goes sour and empty. **

**The trust will turn to stone. The open, welcoming warmth will turn cold and locked away. The respect will turn empty, hollowness. And the love will turn into a sorrowful, lost and hateful void. Something not every one wish to face or feel. Thankyou for your time, hope you will enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter seventeen**

_**...April's apartment...**_

The red haired maiden, cradled the terrapin infant within her protective embrace as she bottle-fed the hungry, now sleepy child that slowly drifted to sleep. Gazing with a warm smile, received a warm returned glance—April couldn't resist or help herself, leaning down and close to inhale the sweet, newborn smell even though Vilana is a terrapin but she didn't care.

April longed for children but figured it may be too soon as Casey may not want them, just _yet_. There were times, she assumedly figured that Casey may not want any, especially since the world they already live in. It would not be a live, always on the run or forever moving to new safe locations, just to hide from Karai.

That is not the life, April never wished her children to endure. But she had vowed to herself, always to give the best she is able and keep them safe from all harm, even with the help of her friends.

Vilana was getting fussy as she had decided that she didn't want the bottle, no more and pushed it away from her tiny mouth. April didn't try again of inserting the bottle teat in her mouth when she noticed that the terrapin infant was expressing, irritable and discomfort.

Raising the infant slight over her shoulder and softly patted her shell, assisting the infant to bring up the uncomfortable wind that swirled within her belly. After two or three soft pats, Vilana bilged one big burp that resulted with bringing up some of her recent consumed formula over April's shoulder.

April was not offended, nor she was disgusted. Sighed softly, gently tightened her embrace around the Vilana as she slowly stood up and quickly assembled the pillows in a small plushy square, so Vilana may not accidently roll over and meet with the carpet floor beside the bed, while April quickly changed her clothes and cleaned up the baby vomit from her shoulder.

Vilana happily cooed, figured her tiny limbs about playfully then finally grasped one of her tiny feet and inserted in her mouth, sucking her toes. April slipped on a clean white singlet after cleaning the formula vomit from her shoulder and watched Vilana play with feet.

Quickly left the room for a second and placed the dirty clothing in the wash basket then returned, kneeling close beside the terrapin child, leaning her hands as she watched. Warmly smiled, and played tickle-tickle with Vilana as she smiled and curdled then Vilana expressed that she was getting sleepy.

Closed her eyes as she yawned, April pushed herself up and gently scooped the infant—sat down on the bedside, gently rocked back and forth until Vilana finally closed her eyes and fell, happily asleep. April watched Vilana happily, curled up within her embrace and slept soundly. Softly smiled, softly gazed upon the soundly asleep infant within her embrace and leaned in close, softly tenderly kissed her tiny head then gently placed her cheek upon the infant's head as she lovingly hugged her close.

Carefully stood up, turned around as she carefully placed the infant down within the centre of plushy pillow square and covered Vilana with a warm blanket then left the room, leaving the door opened slightly enough to hear, if she cried or curdled.

Sighed with relief, but smiled with joy as she hoped—one day, to experience motherhood. Sitting down on the couch after taking out the baby book of herself and her younger sister, looked at the photos, one by one.

Smiled as she glance each photo, then interrupted by the knock at the door. That all too, familiar feeling waved over her—tightening her grip on the album edges, then placed it down on the coffee table before her and stood up. Walking towards the door, as she called out—asking for visitor to identify themself. "Who is it?" April asked, despite she knew all too well, never ask such question when feeling something that may be _right_.

No response. The worrying feeling grew stronger in her gut, the first instinct she felt were to grab Vilana and hide. And that was exactly what she did, the door was broken from it hinders—followed by a rushing stampede of footsteps, searching the apartment.

The apartment was torn apart, trashed to the point of as been broken into by a group of thieves—not mercenaries. "Find anything?" one asked, anxiously hoped. "No—nothing."

"Keep searching, they couldn't have gone far."

"Over here—through the window."

Two went through the window while the other three left the apartment, out the way they entered. When it seemed that silence filled the apartment and seemed to be safe to submerged from their hiding place, which they were quite lucky not to be discovered.

April placed her pinky finger in Vilana's mouth, subtly kept the infant quiet as the crashing commotion had frightened her. April felt unsafe and quickly grabbed what she could then ran, fast she could out of the apartment and went to the only safe place, she knew.

The lair.

Stealthing her way, down the building's basement where the secret underground passage was created for the turtles to travel through, where they could visit April undetected from the Foot and Karai but now it seems that would all change as she was followed by whom had broke into her apartment.

_**...Back on West 50**__**th**__** street...**_

The red clad terrapin and Smyth sisters, stealthed their way in the shadows towards the suspicious building as Isabelle suspected to have seen something from their position on the rooftop, cross the street. __

"What yer looking for Izzy? There ain't anything here." Mona irritably whined. "Hush." She replied. "Don't you hush me, lil missy." Mona hissed, lowly. "Mona, wanna get us caught?" Isabelle sniped back.

"What we're looking for, anyways?" Raph broke the ice. The door opened, as what appears to be clinic doctor walked out, to have a cigarette. "That, is what we're waiting for." Isabelle whispered, smirking cockily. "Huh? He's just a clinic doc, Izzy." Mona confusedly stated.

"Look on his med jacket, what does that appear to you?" Isabelle said, pointing. Both Mona and Raph closer look then realised it was not a proper medical, official badge. Glared eachother, smirking then Isabelle was first to step out of the shadows but she pretended to be lost.

"You-whoo. Can you help me with something? I'm lost." Isabelle said. "Well, you are found—" the EPF agent begun, then was placed onconscious as he went to retrieve his stunt gun from his belt. Groaning under his muttering breathe as his keys were taken from him.

"Nice—nicely done, sis." Raph commented. "Well, thanks. You weren't too bad yourself, bro." Isabelle returned the comment. "Ah-hem." Mona cleared her throat, folding her arms. "Oh right, after you." Raph opened the door, allowed both his wife and sister to go in before he entered.

Isabelle was first then Mona followed, stopped for a second and not-imprecisely glance the red clad terrapin. "What?" raph asked, softly. Mona responded with a huff as she entered, followed in by Raph as he said, once again repeating his statement. "What?"

The door slowly closed behind them, but didn't latch as it should had which had silently tripped the intruder alarm.

_**...back on the rooftops...**_

"Ok, where did they go? How'd we gonna find them?" Dallas worriedly, anxiously said. "Maybe, you should had stayed with my girl-friend back at the apartment." Casey stated. "And miss out on the action, no way." Dallas sniped.

"_Action_?" Leo thought, suspiciously.

"Ah-huh! Found where they went." Don confirmed. "Good-work, bro. Let's go." Mikey praised.

"Wait." Leo ordered. "Wait? For what?" Casey asked, raising his brow. "This does not feel right." Leo replied. "How'd yer mean, Leo?" Don wondered, curiously but suspiciously glance. "Doesn't this seem, just too easy? Meaning that we're could be going into a trap?" Leo worriedly, replied.

"Now that yer mention it. I do know how yer feel, bro. But if Izzy, Mona and raph had gone there then what choice do we have? Gotta go in." Don told the blue clad terrapin, giving a worrying glance for his brother, sister and friend. Dallas stood back, in silence.

Then she stepped forward, broke the silence with an abrupt statement. "Guys, before we go in—I have to tell you something."

"Tell us what?" Casey finally spoke, raising his brow with suspicion as his gut instincts told him to be vigilant and don't be so trusting. "What is it?" Leo softly asked. "You're not the only ones, that is expected to enter that facility." Dallas begun then stopped as she knew, what her confession may do when confessed. "We're not only ones? Who else is expected to enter besides from Isabelle, Mona and Raph?" Casey said, stepping forward then his glance changed instantly when deeply looked into Dallas's eyes. Fastly grasped her throat, without no control as he was forcibly pulled away and held back by both Mikey and Don. "Lemme go! You lied to us, you BITCH!" Casey barked, hissingly.

"Calm down, Case." Mikey pleaded, trying the best he could to hold his friend back. "She didn't tell the whole truth—someone else is expected to go in there. Mikey, Don—lemme go." Casey roared.

"What is he talking 'bout? Is there something else that you ain't telling us or hadn't told? Who else?" Leo demanded, lowly. "Bishop, just didn't want Isabelle or Mona—" Dallas breathed.

"Who else?" Leo hissed, glaring with a narrowed death slit stare. "The baby—Vilana rose." Dallas answered, finally. "_No_—he will not have her." Leo sniped, closing his fists. "There is more." Dallas confessed. "More?" Don stammered, glared with widen glance.

"Your girlfriend—April O'Neil." Dallas stated, confessing. "_April_? What does all this has to do with April!" Casey angrily sniped, demandingly. "She has everything to do with, just as the Smyth clan does." Dallas answered, guiltily glanced with stream of broken tears.

"Like how? **TELL ME or I SWEAR BY SO HELP ME, OH GOD**—**I'LL SNAP YOUR** _neck_! Casey finally broke from Don's and Mikey's grasps and viciously grasped Dallas's throat, glaring into her eyes with narrowed death slit that burned through her soul. Dallas raspy breathed, through the tightening grasp of Casey's choking hold. "Apparently, according to Bishop's findings before he begun experimenting with Isabelle's DNA and Mina's. He also had something else. An_ foetus_."

"An _foetus_? Who's the foetus's mother?" Casey demanded, lowly. "Don't you lie to me, _either_."

"This will destroy you, if you _knew_." Dallas told him. "Right now, you have three seconds to tell me who the mother is or I'll snap your neck." Casey lowly roared. "Casey, let her go." Leo ordered, pulling his thumb back forcibly without accidently breaking the digit.

Dallas was able to breathe again, dropping to her knees as she was assured by Donatello while Leo held Casey back with the help of his baby brother. "The mother of the Foetus is your girlfriend—April. I'm sorry, so sorry." Dallas replied, apologetically.

Casey glared at Dallas in shock and shutteredly gasped above whisper then hissed angrily. "No...you're lieing!"

"Casey, I am sorry but it is true." Dallas replied, apologised once more. "Like _hell_ yer _sorry_!" Casey sniped. "Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Don also lowly sniped. "This is not getting us no where—right now, Raph and the girls need us. Get yer act together, get yer heads out of yer ass's and focus. This discussion, argument will have to be left for later and elsewhere." Master Splinter finally spoke, hissed.

All glared the old rat with shock and silence. Lowering their heads in shame.

"Now—shall we?" the old rat asked, leading the way. The others followed, Don carried Dallas as he leaped from the rooftop. Casey remained back for a second, ran one hand through his long thick hair with betrayed sighed that escaped his lips. Stepping to the ledge and leaped down, following his friends in the shadows.

_**...Meanwhile—inside the camouflage medical facility...**_

"This just looks like, a normal clinic to me." Mona stated, confusedly glared about the room. "It only appears that way." Isabelle told her, scouted ahead. Raising her brow, suspiciously. "How'd you figure?"

"You can smell certain—_Smells, _right?" Isabelle glance her sister. "Oh right." Mona realised exactly what Isabelle meant and sniffed the room. Raph also sniffed. "This way." Raph led the way, behind the reception desk. Ran his fingers underneath, until he felt a button and pressed it.

A ding sounded from behind, as the doors opened.

"Let's go." Raph gently ushered.

Both Mona and Isabelle followed the red clad terrapin the secret elevator, the doors closed as they entered and begun to lowered down. "Where do you think this leads?" Mona wondered.

"Dunno—we'll know soon, it reaches the bottom. If it has a bottom." Raph answered. "Don't worry, I'll protect you, babe."

Mona lovingly glared her red clad terrapin husband, warmly smiled and peeked his terrapin cheek. "I know you will. Stay close, kay."

"_Kay_."

"Guys? Stay focus, will ya?" Isabelle commanded, abruptly.

Both nodded.

The doors finally opened and where they have reached was what they never suspected. Taking their weapons from their belts or sheaths, defensively prepared for any unexpected attacks. Slowly stepped out from the elevator, following one after—keeping their distance within a close circle. The doors closed behind them as they quickly looked back then continued on down the semi-lit corridor.

Unaware they were been watched through secret security cameras.

_**...technician room...**_

Bishop smugly smirked, watching his clone prodigy and desired guinea pigs (or should I say) Lab terrapins with another two that should be on their way, shortly. The doors opened, mechanical footing stepped inside and stopped a foot behind the tall, slender black suited figure.

"I suggest you have good news for me to hear, Dr. Stockman." Bishop mused. "Good news, yes but still waiting." Stockman replied. "Still _waiting_?" bishop repeated, turning on his heel and faced the cybernetic scientist. "Yes, still waiting."

"What is taking so long to retrieve, one small defenceless infant and the carer?" Bishop hissed, annoyingly and frustrated. "Well, um—Ms O'Neil is not easily to be obtained as expected. Apparently she suspected the break in and had escaped before capture." Stockman explainingly replied. "Do all means to capture both April O'Neil and that terrapin hybrid. I want them for my research. And I do assume, this will be more pleasing if mother and son should meet after seven years of absence. Don't you agree, doctor?" Bishop sneered, evilly.

The cybernetic scientist returned the sneering grin and nodded, replied sinisterly. "Well, this is one reunion that should not be kept waiting."

Bishop lowly chuckled. "Yes, especially since father and son should also meet."

**...**

_**...to be continued in chapter eighteen...**_

'_**Awe' the crowd moaned with disappointment. "I did promise, a longer chapter." I assure my readers. "Yes, you did but the flashback is been postprone." One fan, whiningly sniped. **_

"_**I can assure you that the flashback will be in the next chapter, and it will be good one. Isabelle will receive a flashback that will not only just make her angry but also deeply betrayed." **_

"_**In how will she feel betrayed?"**_

"_**Just have to wait and see." I grinned. **_

_**Well, I do sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter? As this will be a little slower on updates as I am studying a visual art and craft course certificate II which will be taking up some of my writing time but I will promise to update as soon as possible I have completed the fiction, immediately. And please stay tune for the upcoming project to this fiction...which I am having difficulty, finding a suitable title for the sequel of this one. I have already posted the trailer up on my profile, please do read it and review. I will begin writing on that soon as possible but if not received at least 5 reviews for that fiction's trailer, it will not be posted. I do apologise to those may be interested in the sequel fiction. What can I say, Im not the surprising talented writer in the world but only one can try and do what makes me happy and subtle, just to keep my mind going or I'll go mental as too many things are running through my brain. So, I do hope you will enjoy it and be around for another fiction. Tootles .**_

**Read and review, until next time—tootles **


End file.
